Dragon Shinobi's
by zenotai123
Summary: One day Ash was just training peacefully until Paul demanding a rematch, but what neither could predict was getting sent to the world of Shinobi's, Now with the help of Naruto, Ash and Paul will have to fight for their lives as they find a way home.
1. Ticket to another Dimension

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto.**

 **(Kurama/** ** _Kurama-_** **talking/** ** _thinking)_**

 _(Thinking/Flashback)_

In the middle of a rocky land, Ash was once again training his Dragon energy to be ready for any threats that want to take over the world.

" **Dragon Lance!** " Ash yelled as he shot the crimson projectile at a rock formation breaking it apart.

Ash signed at his work.

"Maybe I should come up with a new technique or something." Ash said voices his thoughts.

His thoughts then with back to all his best friends he's made over the years.

Misty, Brock, Ritchie, May, Max, Drew, Solidad, Anabel, Dawn, Barry, Kenny, Zoey, Iris, Clian, Bianca, Stephan, Trip, Cameron, Bonnie, Clement and Serena.

"I've been through so much and I've made so many friend's along the way." Ash said as he began to think of friends to keep himself from being board.

"Speaking of friends what about all the rumors I've been hearing." Ash said as he thought about all the rumors about him and his friends.

He pulled out a phone from his belt and looked on Facebook to see about the rumors.

"Okay First one, this one is about is Barry and Kenny, Barry and Kenny were seen in Twinleaf town fighting for Dawn Hikari's feelings wow!" Ash read in surprised.

He knew about Kenny's feeling's for Dawn but Barry seriously.

"Well that was unexpected, okay next one." Ash said as he strolled down to the next rumor.

"Okay next one says, Is brock secretly a pervert, some reports says Pewter city gym leader Brock was looking through a hole in the female washroom!" Ash said in shock thinking his friend would do that.

"I really hope this rumor is false, I know Brock can be overconfident when it's come to girls but that is taking too far." Ash said in disappointment as he hoped this rumor wasn't true.

"Okay the third rumor is about WHAT THE HELL!" Ash shouted as he looked at the third rumor and hoped his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"What the, Paul and Zoey were seen eating together in a restaurant, are these two friends or are they dating, more information soon!" Ash said in pure shock.

Paul and Zoey dating.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL LIVING HELL!" Ash screamed to the heaven's and back wondering how this happened.

"Wait it said that they were eating together but that doesn't make sense, when they met they weren't exactly friendly with each other.

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the sinnoh region Paul had just returned his Magmar to it's pokeball and starts walking towards the building ahead with Ash and Pikachu in his way._

 _"That battling style Torterra showed us a while back worked out really well." Ash said to Paul as he walked passed him._

 _"You said you were serious about wanting to win in Snow point city, so why do you still need Torterra to hold your hand." Paul said as Ash turned to look at him and Growled._

 _"Using a grass type in a ice type, I guess you chalk that up to blind fate." Paul said as he was about to enter the building until he was stopped by a certain redhead._

 _"Stop right there, just who do you think you are!" Zoey said as Dawn pulled her back._

 _"Zoey stop!" Dawn said to her as Zoey looked mad._

 _"He has no right talking like that." Zoey said as Ash spoke up._

 _"It's okay Zoey." Ash said calming her down as Paul just walked away._

 _(Flashback ends)_

"This has to be fake, there is no way those two can even stand the sight of each other." Ash said as he felt a familiar power coming towards.

"And speak of the devil here he comes." Ash said as he saw a dark blue projectile headed towards him and he dodge the attack just in time.

"Hey Paul what's up." Ash said as his rival Paul showed up and looked at him.

"You know what's up." Paul said in his normal tone as Ash signed.

"I know I know, you want to fight me again I know but first answer me one thing." Ash said as Paul raised an eyebrow at that.

"What?" Paul questioned as Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you and Zoey dating?" Ash asked to him as Paul had a small blush of his face and Ash noticed it.

"WHAT NO ARE YOU A DUMBASS OR SOMETHING!" Paul screamed as Ash had a look of disbelief on his face.

"OMG YOU TWO ARE DATING WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED!" Ash shouted out loud.

"IT HAPPENED A WHILE AGO OKAY NOW SHUT UP!" Paul shouted to him making him be be quiet.

It was quiet after that.

"Okay I was just asking, no need to bite my head off jeez." Ash said as Paul got angry.

"Look I did not came here to talk about my personal life, I am here for a fight and that's what I'm going to get!" Paul shouted as he charged at Ash.

Ash jumped away for he could could get hit.

"Alright let's get this over with Paul." Ash said as he got into a stance.

"I won't lose this time around." Paul said sounding confident.

They were about to charged at each other but suddenly heard lighting.

"Huh what was that!" Ash wondering where that burst of lighting came from.

"I don't know." Paul wondered in confusion as another burst of lighting roared out.

Ash and Paul looked up and saw the clouds gathering up with each other and spiraling.

"Uh what's going on with the clouds?" Ash asked in confusion as the clouds started spinning faster.

"How should I know!" Paul yelled as the wind came and began sucking everything in the spiraling hole.

"Whoa oh crap it's a portal!" Ash called out as he and Paul were getting sucked into it.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Paul yelled trying to hold ground to prevent from getting sucked in but was failing.

"Oh man where'd did this portal ever come from!?" Ash asked but didn't get a answer as Paul slipped and was pulled into the portal.

Ash could hear Paul's screams then they just stop.

"PAUL!" Ash screamed as he was pulled into the portal next.

"NOOOOO!" Ash screamed out as the portal closed.

(Scene change)

Walking in forest was a blonde hair boy wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue sandals and a swirl on the back of the jumpsuit while wearing a headband. He is Naruto Uzumaki.

With him was a boy with duck butt shaped hair, blue shirt with a red and white symbol on the back, white shorts and blue sandals and a blue headband. He is Sasuke Uchiha.

Another was a female with pink hair with a wide forehead showing with a red headband, wearing a red kimono with green shorts that doesn't make it to her knees and blue sandals. She is Sakura Haruno.

The next was a tall male with gravity defining silver hair, had a blue headband but it was over his left eye and a mask covering his mouth, pants, jacket with a green vest and blue sandals. He is Kakashi Hatake.

There was also an old man with a type of farmer outfit with glasses. he is Tazuna.

"Kakashi sensei how long is it going to take to get to the land of waves?" Naruto said as Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke spoke.

"We'll be there when we get there idiot." Sasuke said as Naruto scowled and Sakura went into fan-girl mode.

"That's right Sasuke." Sakura said as Kakashi signed.

"Come on you three we'll be there soon. Kakashi said to the three students calming Naruto down.

They all then heard a crack of lighting.

"Huh that's weird, where'd that crack of lighting came from?" Kakashi asked but have time to get an answer as a portal open in front of all five of them.

"What the heck is that!?" Naruto asked as Naruto stepped closer to the portal.

"You moron don't get near it!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto.

"Naruto get away from it we don't know what it is!" Sakura said in concern and a little scared of what it was.

Naruto then heard what he thinks is screaming.

"Wait do you you guys hear that?" Naruto turned to the portal thinking that's where the screaming is coming from. **(If you're having trouble picturing how the portals look, watch Sonic dark forces season 2 to see what the portals look like.)**

But then everyone was shocked when two boys came out of the portal and slammed into Naruto and falling to the ground.

The portal closed after they came through.

"Ow that hurt." Ash told in pain as he and Paul got up.

"What the hell did we land on." Paul said as they both heard a voice.

"That would be me you jerks, can you get off!" Naruto shouted as they both down and saw the were standing on Naruto.

"Whoa sorry about that." Ash apologized as they moved off Naruto and he got up.

The other four walked over the three and Kakashi looked a little caution seeing to new comers come out of nowhere.

"Who are you two." Kakashi demanded in a threatening tone.

But Ash and Paul were both unaffected by the said tone.

"Sorry about coming out of nowhere like that, I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you." Ash introduce himself while smiling.

Sakura had a pink streak on her face when she saw Ash's smile.

"I'm Paul Shinji and I pretty much don't care who any of you are." Paul said in a non-caring tone making Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura think that Paul is related to Sasuke.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, Jounin of the hidden leaf village." Kakashi in a polite tone.

"The name's Sasuke Uchiha, genin of the hidden leaf village." Sasuke said in a rude tone.

"M-my name is Sakura Haruno, genin of the hidden leaf village." Sakura stuttered while looking at Ash.

"And my Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the future hokage BELIEVE IT!" Naruto Yelled out to the sky.

* * *

 **Well this is surprising.**

 **Ash and Paul have ended up in the world of Shinobi's and meet Team 7.**

 **Will they be stuck in this world or will they find there way back.**

 **Find out on the next chapter of Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **Farewell till next time.**


	2. No longer at Home

**I** **don't own Pokemon or Naruto.**

 **(Kurama/** ** _Kurama-_** **talking,** ** _thinking)_**

 _(Thinking/Flashback)_

Ash and Paul stared at Naruto when he yelled out that out.

Ash asked the questioned they both had on their minds.

"Umm what's a hokage?" Ash asked as Naruto and the other's except Tazuna had shocked expressions.

"WHAT THE HELL, HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THE HOKAGE IS!" Naruto shouted as Sakura clocked him on the head.

"SHUT UP NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as Paul had a look of disbelief on his face.

" _Yep these people are bigger morons then I thought_." Paul thought as Sasuke snorted as he looked at Ash and Paul.

"Why bother with these guys, there probably weak anyway." Sasuke said as Paul turned to him and growled.

"What was that duckbutt?" Paul questioned in rage.

Sasuke glared at him but it had no affect on Paul.

"You call that a glare duckbutt ha, watch and learn." Paul said as he give Sasuke a glare that would make the Hokage shit his pants.

Sasuke tried to hide the fear on his face but failing.

Ash put a hand on Paul's shoulder making Paul turn and glared at him instead.

"Calm down Paul no need to make the poor guy wet himself." Ash said as Paul stopped his glaring and crossed his eyes.

"Fine." Paul said as Sasuke signed quietly.

He wouldn't say it out loud but he was somewhat afraid of Paul.

"Umm you guys." Tazuna said getting the attention of everyone.

"I still need to get back to the land of waves." Tazuna said making the ninjas slap their faces in stupidity forgetting the mission.

"How could we have possibly forgot about the mission." Sakura said feeling stupid as Ash and Paul looked at each other.

"Wait land of waves, I haven't heard of that peace before have you?" Ash asked to Paul who shook his head.

"Never." Paul said without much emotion as Kakashi turned to them.

"Ok look do you two mind so I can ask you some questions, me, my client and my students really need to do this mission." Kakashi said as Ash smiled.

Before Paul could say anything Ash spoke first.

"Sure we would be glad to." Ash said as Paul growled and Kakashi smiled and Sakura beamed at having Ash coming along even though she didn't know who he was.

"Good well come then." Kakashi said as he started walking with everyone else following behind him.

Sakura keep looking at Ash as they walked.

" _OH MY GOD HE'S SO HOT, I wondered if he's single_." Sakura thought as Ash got a chill up his spine.

" _Why do I get a strange feeling some girl is going to be after me_." Ash thought hoping this feeling would go away soon.

A few minutes later everyone was still walking when Ash and Paul"s energy sensing ability's kicked in.

" _Huh who's energy is that, there are two of them with the same level of power_." Ash thought as he turned to Paul and nodded at him as Paul nodded back.

Ash and Paul looked around and saw a puddle even though it looked like it hadn't rained in weeks.

Ash and Paul looked to see Kakashi had noticed the puddle as well.

In a flash two people came out of the puddle with masks and metal claws and captured Kakashi with a chain full spikes.

Both brothers pulled the chain tearing Kakashi to pieces.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Sakura shouted as the two turned their attention to the kids.

Naruto froze up, Sasuke looked ready to act and Sakura got in front of Tazuna to protect him.

"Now these runts." One of them said and charged but didn't get far as Paul kicked him in the face knocking him into a tree unconscious.

"WHAT!" The second shouted but also with unconscious when Ash slammed his fist into the unknown man gut.

Everyone looked surprised.

"What the heck just happened?" Sakura asked in shock as Kakashi appeared in front of everybody surprising them except for Paul.

"Hey guys." Kakashi said casually as if he wasn't ripped to pieces.

"Wait I thought you dead!" Ash said as he looked and saw that the remains of what he thought was Kakashi were actually broken pieces of a log.

"What the hell." Ash said as he didn't even see Kakashi replace himself with that, hell he didn't even know there was a technique for that.

"Well I have to say Ash and Paul you two know how to hold your own against others, especially against Chunin level ninjas." Kakashi said impressed at their skills but wondered where'd they both came for.

Ash smiled as Paul scowled at Kakashi.

" _How the hell did they do that, I didn't even see them move, who are these guys and where do they get their power from_?" Sasuke questioned in his thoughts as he wanted to see what Ash and Paul could do.

Sakura was having other thoughts as well.

" _OMG that was so cool of Ash, he's so cool just like Sasuke_." Sakura thought as she was in fan-girl mode again.

Naruto also had thoughts of his own.

" _No way they took those guys out so quickly, how strong are these new guys_." Naruto thought as he looked at Ash and Paul.

Ash then looked at Kakashi wondering about something.

"Hold on, Chunins ninjas?" Ash asked in a little bit of confusion

"Yes also a great job and knocking them unconscious with one blow is also very impressive." Kakashi said to Ash as that wasn't the answer Ash was looking for.

Paul decided he was the best person to asked.

"No you idiot he means what are you talking about, Ninjas, Chunins, land of waves where the hell are we for fucks sake." Paul stated as Kakashi looked a little confused by that.

"Your're in the elemental nations." Kakashi said as Ash and Paul's eyes widen at that.

Elemental nations, they've never heard of that.

"The Elemental nations." Ash said as Paul shakes his head at this.

"We have no idea where that is." Paul said as Kakashi widened his eyes at this.

"You mean you don't know where you're at?" Kakashi asked the two.

"No." Ash and Paul said at the same time.

"Ok I'll have to explained this quickly I guess." Kakashi said as he went on to the explanation.

* * *

 **Hey sorry if i haven't updated my stories in a while.**

 **Well now Kakashi's going to explain where the heck Ash and Paul ended up at.**

 **Can they handle the truth?**

 **Find out next time on Dragon Shinobi's.**


	3. The demon of the hidden mist arrival

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto.**

(Talking/ _Thinking_ )

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano)

{Shikareta rail sunao ni susumeba}

{Mekakushi shitemo}

{Dokoka ni ikitsuku}

{Jinsei wa akai yuuwaku no ito ni}

{Ayatsurarete torawareta mama ni}

{Days flying by but still wonder why}

{You look to the sky and and cry} (first impact)

{So lost inside there's no place to hide}

{A prisoner to pride} (last trigger)

{Save me}

{Sekainohate de tada hitori nokosarete}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Anata wo shinjite}

{Nerai sadamete}

{Bull's eye}

{First impact will break me}

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano end)

Kakashi had just explained to Ash and Paul about the elemental nations, about the hidden villages and the leaders that formed them, the ranking of the ninja, the jutsu's that they can perform and so on.

"Now do you understand about the elemental nations?" Kakashi asked to the trainers as they both had different reactions.

Ash's eyes were both wide after what Kakashi had just explained to them and was wondering how that portal could've possibly brought them to this new world.

Paul's reaction was strangely calm but on the inside he was raging that something like this when he was going to fight and prove he was stronger then Ash but of course something like this would happen at that specific time and place.

"Now that I'm done explaining to you two about the elemental nations I will need some answers from you Tazuna." Kakashi said to Tazuna who was nervous as Ash and Paul looked curious to what the subject was.

This mission was originally a C-ranked mission but these ninja's that attacked us was among missing-nin who left their villages, this was suppose to be a non attacked mission so you want to tell me the truth on why you lied to the Hokage about their being ninja after you." Kakashi explained as Tazuna signed.

"I guess you deserve to know the truth." Tazuna said as Ash and Paul listened to the old man about the problem.

 _(Pokemon world)_

In Pallet town, Pikachu was wondering where Ash, he knew Ash was usual done training by now.

"(Where could he possibly be)?" Pikachu asked to no one as Greninja walked up to him.

"(Hey Pikachu what are you waiting for)?" Greninja asked to the yellow mouse.

"(I'm waiting for Ash, he hasn't come back yet, you think he'd be done training by now)." Pikachu said wondering where Ash was.

"(You're right that's strange where do you think he is)?" Greninja asked wondering where the trainer he trusted most was.

"(I don't know I'm about to go looking for him at the place he trains at, want to help me find him)?" Pikachu asked to the water and dark type.

"(Sure lead the way)." Greninja said as Pikachu ran over to Bulbasaur and told him that he and Greninja were going to look for Ash and told him to watch the place and the other Pokemon.

They both headed out.

 _(Ninja world)_

Ash,Paul and the ninjas heard about the problem going on in wave country.

From what they were told a man named Gato was making the lives of Wave country hell and Tazuna needs to complete the bridge he is building to bring hope back to the people.

Ash wanted to help them out, he couldn't stand the site of innocent people suffering and he would make the man causing the suffering pay.

Paul felt angry himself, sure he was mean half the time but he would never wish misery of innocent people it was just too much, Paul wanted to find this Gato and rip his head right off his shoulders.

Ash stepped up to the old man.

"Hey Tazuna I'll help clear out this problem." Ash told shocking the old man and team seven.

"Wait you just met me and you're willing to help me and my country?" Tazuna asked as Ash nodded his head.

"Well when innocent people are suffering I don't hesitate to help." Ash said with determination.

Kakashi eye widened then smiled at the kindness Ash was showing wanting to help the people of wave.

Paul stepped up.

"I'll help out as well." Paul said making Ash's eyes widened and turned to him.

"What Paul why do you want to come?" Ash questioned in surprised as Paul sneered at him.

"Three reasons why, one: you're the only person I know here with me so it's best we stick together, two: I may not be the nicest of guys but that doesn't mean I want innocent people to suffer and three: we still have a score to settle so I won't let you get out of it so easily." Paul explained as Ash different thoughts running through his head.

" _He has a good point on the first one, the second one we can both agree on and the third is just Paul trying to prove he's better than me, well some things never changes but the more people we have helping us the better, I just wish Pikachu was here to help as well._ " Ash thought wishing the little electric mouse was here to help with this problem.

Kakashi turned to his students to ask a very important question.

"Alright team this mission has just become a B or A Rank mission, we should head back unless you want to keep going, what do you think we should do?" Kakashi asked to team seven.

"What do you think I can't walk away from a mission like this, let's keep going." Naruto said.

"If I can't do this mission then my goal means nothing, we keep going." Sasuke said as Ash thought in his mind.

" _What goal is he talking about_?" Ash thought as Sakura spoke up.

"I think we should continue the mission as well." Sakura said as Paul signed.

" _I'm pretty sure she's wants to continue is because of Ash and Duckbutt, fangirls I swear_." Paul thought in sorrow for whoever got together with her.

"So everyone agrees huh." Kakashi said as Paul looked at him.

"Even if they didn't agree both me and Ash still would've still gone to wave country." Paul said as Kakashi thought about that.

Paul had a point, he and Ash were not part of the hidden leaf village so Kakashi had no right to order them around.

"Don't you think since you know nothing about the elemental nations, you would just get into trouble, am I right?" Kakashi said as Paul had a blank stare on his face.

"If anyone tries to attack me I'll just kick their ass, I mean didn't you see what happened with these idiots." Paul said pointing to the demon brothers who were tied up.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I guess you're right." Kakashi said realizing that if Paul and Ash could knock out chunin rank ninjas then they would possibly be fine on their own.

"Ok let's get going please." Tazuna said as everyone agreed and moved on.

Everyone was on boat to wave as Ash had headphones in his ears listening to **Fetty wap's nobody's better nightcore version**.

"There it is, the bridge." Tazuna said as everyone looked up to the unfinished bridge and it was huge.

"Wow old man it's huge!" Naruto said in awe as did everyone else and Tazuna smiled.

"Yes it is and when it's finished, it will bring hope back to wave." Tazuna said in pride.

Everyone got off the boat, thanked the man rowing the boat and starting walking again.

They then heard something rusting in the bushes.

Naruto threw a kunai in the bush revealing that it was just a rabbit and the kunai went just above it's head making it faint.

"Ha nice shot." Paul laughed seeing that happen.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura yelled making everyone cover their eye's.

" _She screams like a banshee._ " All the males except Naruto thought as Sakura ran over and picked up the white rabbit.

Wait white rabbit.

" _Wait a minute rabbit's fur ain't suppose to be white this season_." Kakashi thought as he looked closer at the unconscious rabbit.

He then saw it coming.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as Ash brought Tazuna down to the ground and everyone else as a huge sword came flying through into a tree.

A figure appeared standing on the handle of the sword.

He wore a mask just like Kakashi, he had no shirt on and he didn't have eyebrows.

Kakashi got up and so did everyone else.

The no eyebrows man turned to them and Kakashi recognized him.

"Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist." Kakashi said as Ash and Paul got ready for a fight.

* * *

 **Hey everyone sorry for the late update.**

 **Well it's looks like Ash, Paul and Team 7 are fighting the demon of the hidden mist now.**

 **Will they survive?**

 **Guess we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Well see you guys at the next update.**

 **P.S. leave a review about the chapter.**

 **P.S.S. also once again like I said in my Pokemon/Digimon crossover, if you think I should write a what-if about Ash and Paul fusing with Patara earrings, just say it in the reviews.**

 **See ya later. ;)**


	4. Ninja's and Dragon's vs Demon

**I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto**

 _(Talking/Thinking_ )

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano)

{Shikareta rail sunao ni susumeba}

{Mekakushi shitemo}

{Dokoka ni ikitsuku}

{Jinsei wa akai yuuwaku no ito ni}

{Ayatsurarete torawareta mama ni}

{Days flying by but still wonder why}

{You look to the sky and and cry} (first impact)

{So lost inside there's no place to hide}

{A prisoner to pride} (last trigger)

{Save me}

{Sekainohate de tada hitori nokosarete}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Anata wo shinjite}

{Nerai sadamete}

{Bull's eye}

{First impact will break me}

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano end)

The man known as Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist had appeared and took the ninja by surprise.

"Ah Kakashi hatake and five other brats as well." Zabuza said as Paul growled angrily not happy with being insulted.

" _Who the hell is this bastard calling a brat._ " Paul thought as he glared at Zabuza.

Kakashi walked up.

"Everyone stay back, I'll handle this." Kakashi said as Zabuza narrowed his eyes.

"Well well no wonder the demon brother's were defeated, you were there Sharingan Kakashi." Zabuza said making Sasuke's eyes widened.

" _What Sharingan but how, Kakashi-sensei is not part of the Uchiha clan, what's going on here_!?" Sasuke thought in complete confusion.

" _What the hell is the Sharingan_?" Paul questioned in his head.

Kakashi lifted the headband off his left eye revealing a red eye with 3 black small marks in it.

" _What's with his left eye, is this the Sharingan eye Zabuza was talking about and why does Sasuke look so pissed about it_." Ash thought as Sasuke indeed looked pissed about Kakashi having this eye.

" _How does he have it, did he stole it from a member of my clan_?" Sasuke asked in his mind as Zabuza made some handsigns.

" **Hidden mist jutsu!** " Zabuza said as a thick mist appeared and he disappeared in it.

They all heard his voice around the mist.

"Ah so many places, The head, spine, heart, kidney, lungs, liver, colon, so many places to choose from." Zabuza said to everyone as he unleashed his KI (Killing Intent) Making everyone except Kakashi, Ash and Paul.

" _What is this feeling of death I'm getting, it's too much for me to take, I'm ending this now_." Sasuke thought as he held a kunai to his neck and prepared to stab himself until Kakashi called out to him.

"Sasuke don't worry I won't let my teammates die, I promise." Kakashi said as Sasuke relaxed and took the kunai away from his neck.

"Hey Paul can you sense him in this mist?" Ash asked to him as he felt Zabuza's power in this mist.

"Yea I can, we can take him." Paul said but Kakashi overheard what Paul said but not what Ash said.

"No Paul, You and Ash may have beat the demon brothers but your no match for Zabuza." Kakashi said as Paul was enraged thinking Kakashi was calling him weak.

He was not weak and he will prove it.

"Wait so the Black haired one and Purple haired one defeated the demon brother's, interesting." Zabuza said though the mist.

"Look I'll handle this, just stay back and protect Tazuna." Kakashi ordered as Paul scowled.

"Look Kakashi I told you before, we're not part of your team so you can't order me around, but since I'm eager to see what you've got I let you fight first but I promise you that if you go down I'm taking over." Paul told in tone that meant he wasn't going to change his mind.

Kakashi noticed the tone and signed.

"Fine Paul just stay back okay." kakashi said as Zabuza's voice ringed out again.

"Oh don't worry about that kid, when I'm done with Kakashi your all be next on my list." Zabuza said as he appeared between Tazuna, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ready to attack.

"No you don't!" Kakashi yelled as he charged and stabbed Zabuza with his kunai but Zabuza turned into water making the ninja widened his eyes.

"Impressive." Paul said as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Not the time to be impressed Paul." Ash told to him.

"Said's you." Paul retorted.

"Nice try." Zabuba said as he slash Kakashi with his sword but widened his eyes when Kakashi turned into water as well.

Zabuza turned around to see Kakashi going in to punch him but jumped and kicked Kakashi into the water.

Kakashi came up only to feel feel the water was different.

"This water feels heavy." Kakashi said as Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"You let your guard down, **Water Prison** **Jutsu!** " Zabuza said as Kakashi's eyes widened and tried to get away but with trapped in a sphere of water.

"Ha now your trapped Kakashi, now to end these brats and then to kill the old man." Zabuza said as Paul growled menacingly making Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna step back and Sasuke stayed where'd he was but kept his distance from Paul.

"You have to run now go." Kakashi said as Paul walked up.

"No way scarecrow, I already told you what would happen if you went down now it's my turn." Paul stated as the other's except Ash and Zabuza widen their eyes.

"What Paul are you crazy!" Sakura yelled out as Paul turned to her and glare which got her to shut up.

"So kid you think you can take me, well be my guest." Zabuza told as another Zabuza came up from the water.

"What's this?" Ash asked as he got a sudden case of deja vu looking at two Zabuza's.

"This is my **Water Clone Jutsu** kid, I have to hold this prison down so you'll have to fight my clone if you want to get to me." Zabuza explained as Paul smirked finally able to unleash some pent up anger.

"Well at least this will be a good warm up for later now let's begin." Paul said as the clone charged at Paul with the intent of killing him.

"PAUL WATCH OUT!" Kakashi shouted as the clone brought the sword down, only to hit nothing.

"What where did he go." Clone Zabuza said as he felt something hit him hard from behind.

It was Paul kicking the clone making it turn back into water and making everyone's eyes except Ash's widen.

"What the - how did you do that?" Zabuza questioned wondering how a brat like Paul took out a clone so easily.

"Does it really matter, you most likely won't make it out of this alive." Paul said with a smirked as Zabuza grew a vain on his head.

"Is that a threat brat?" Zabuza questioned with anger.

"No it's a fact." Paul stated as Zabuza created a few more clones and they charged at Paul as Paul got ready.

But as Paul was taking on the clones, Naruto was thinking of a way to get kakashi out of the water prison.

"Hey Teme I have an idea on how to get Kakashi sensei out of that prison." Naruto said as Sasuke turned to him.

"Why would I listen to a Dope like you." Sasuke said as Naruto scowled at him.

"Because Teme If we don't work together, no eyebrows over there is going to kill us." Naruto said as Sasuke saw the logic in that and swallowed his pride and nodded.

"Fine what do we do?" Sasuke said as Naruto grinned.

"Ok listen up." Naruto said as he whispered in Sasuke's ear to reveal his plan.

While Naruto was going over his plan Paul was kicking each and everyone of the clone Zabuza's asses back and forth and the real Zabuza was getting irritated from watching it.

"My god where did this kid come from, to be able to be beat the demon brothers is one thing but to be able to withstand the power all my clones is a different story." Zabuza said enraged.

"Paul you should really stop playing around and try to get Kakashi out of that prison." Ash called out as Paul snorted.

"Why should I, it was his own for getting capture besides I'm having fun here." Paul said actually enjoying himself and letting out some anger.

The other's and Zabuza except Ash went wide eye at Paul saying he was just having fun, does that mean he was holding back his true strength.

He didn't get an answer as they heard a shout.

"TAKE THIS!" They looked to see it was Sasuke who shouted and had a very large shuriken in his hand and threw it at Zabuza who dodged it easily.

"Nice try brat that won't work on me." Zabuza said smugly but got confused when he saw Sasuke's face.

He was smirking.

Zabuza was confused until realization came to him and looked behind him at the demon wind shuriken that pass only to see it turn to smoke and showed that the shuriken was Naruto in disguise and holding a kunai.

"Fooled ya." Naruto said as he threw the kunai at Zabuza.

"Damn it!" Zabuza said as he disconnected himself from the water prison and dodged just in time as the kunai only grazed his cheek.

"Why you!" Zabuza yelled out as he charged at Naruto.

But before he could Kakashi blocked the hit.

"Thank you Naruto, You Sasuke and Paul all helped out." Kakashi said as Paul groaned and everyone looked at him.

"So since your out I guess my turn is up, fine but one for the road, **Dragon Spear!** " Paul shouted as he threw a dark blue ball of energy at Zabuza making him, Kakashi and Naruto widen their eyes before dodging the attack.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The attack made a big explosion making except Ash wide eye.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Zabuza yelled out as Kakashi stared at Paul.

" _I really need to questioned those two after this is done, I've never seen anything like that before, with my Sharingan I saw that whatever that technique was it held no chakra at all_." Kakashi thought as he looked at Ash and Paul wondering where they came from.

" _What the hell was that, that attack was so powerful, I must figure out how they did that, it might be useful for when I kill him_." Sasuke thought as he wanted Paul to teach him how he did that.

Zabuza wasn't even going to even ask since Kakashi was in front of him.

"That's it time to end this." Zabuza growled going through a number of hand signs quickly.

"I agree." Kakashi said going through the same hand signs as Zabuza.

They finished.

" **Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu**!" Kakashi and Zabuza yelled at the same time making two Dragon's made of water come out and trying to push each other back.

"So this is what Jutus's can, impressive." Ash said impressed with these techniques as both Dragon's destroyed each other.

Zabuza growled and went through more hand signs and so did Kakashi but Kakashi finished first making Zabuza wide eye.

" **Water style: Water Vortex Jutsu**!" Kakashi called as a huge Vortex appeared and sweeped Zabuza away into a tree.

"This is the end Zabuza!" Kakashi said but before he could do anything 2 needles stabbed Zabuza in the neck and he fell to the ground.

A figure wearing a mask came out of the tree and landed at Zabuza's body.

"Thank you, I have been tracking him for a long time." The mask figure said as he took Zabuza's body away and disappeared.

"Wait you're just letting him leave scarecrow?" Paul questioned as Kakashi turned to him.

"Yes Paul I did it because-." Kakashi didn't finish as he fell to the ground as everyone except Paul with to check on him.

"Oh no pick him up my house isn't far from here." Tazuna said as Ash and Naruto picked up Kakashi and everyone followed Tazuna to his house.

 _(Ending song: Airplanes by B.O.B)_

* * *

 **Hey everybody Zenotai123 here.**

 **Sorry to keep everyone waiting on this chapter.**

 **Paul has shown everyone what he can do and will have to own Kakashi a explanation.**

 **But what of Zabuza, is he really dead?**

 **Guess you'll have to find out next time on Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **See ya ;)**


	5. Explanations

**I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto**

 _(Talking/Thinking_ )

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano)

{Shikareta rail sunao ni susumeba}

{Mekakushi shitemo}

{Dokoka ni ikitsuku}

{Jinsei wa akai yuuwaku no ito ni}

{Ayatsurarete torawareta mama ni}

{Days flying by but still wonder why}

{You look to the sky and and cry} (first impact)

{So lost inside there's no place to hide}

{A prisoner to pride} (last trigger)

{Save me}

{Sekainohate de tada hitori nokosarete}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Anata wo shinjite}

{Nerai sadamete}

{Bull's eye}

{First impact will break me}

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano end)

Kakashi was just walking up only to find he was in blankets and looking around to see that he was inside a house.

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked as a beautiful women in her late 20's came in to check in on Kakashi.

"Oh so your awake, I'm Tsunami, how do you feel?" Tsunami asked to the down sensei.

"Well I can barely move but I'll be fine, do you where my students are?" Kakashi asked as Naruto opened the door.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei you okay!" Naruto said as kakashi eye-smiled glad to see his student concerned for him as Sasuke and Sakura walked followed by Ash and Paul.

"Hey Kakashi you fell unconscious after the battle, are you alright?" Ash asked as Kakashi looked on.

"Yes Ash I am but still I have to explain some things to everyone." Kakashi said as everyone including Tazuna who just walked in.

"You mean that Zabuza is still alive." Ash said as the Ninja's and Tazuna's eyes widened and looked at him.

"Before any of you starts questioning me on that, I can sense a person's life force and I could still sense him when those needles hit him, so yea he's not dead." Ash explained Kakashi's eyes further widened as Ash could sense people life forces something that only a sensory type could do.

"You're kidding right Kakashi sensei Zabuza is dead right." Sakura said but Kakashi shook his head at her.

"No Ash is right Zabuza is very much alive." Kakashi said as everyone's except Ash and Paul eyes widen at that.

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"Those needles that hit his neck were senbon needles, unless they hit a vital organ they can put someone into a death-like state." Kakashi said as Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"But didn't that hunter nin kill Zabuza when he took the body?" Sasuke asked in his regular emo tone.

"If that hunter nin really wanted to kill Zabuza he would've taken his head off right then and there but he didn't so the only reason he took Zabuza's body is because he's most likely working for Zabuza." Kakashi concluded as he looked at Ash and Paul.

"Hey everyone can you leave the room, I have to talk to Ash and Paul about something important here." Kakashi said as everyone except for Ash and Paul as they both knew what Kakashi wanted to talk to them about.

"Now can you two please explained where you come from so the confusion in my head would leave." Kakashi said as Ash sat down to explained.

He explained about the Pokemon world where Pokemon of all shapes and sizes come, their types and special ability and with Pokemon trainers to help them, he also explained about the Dragon Force That he and Paul were connected to allowing them to use attacks like the **Dragon Spear** That Paul had used earlier in the fight with Zabuza and the skills they are able to develop with training.

Kakashi was certainly surprised by the information but didn't sense any lies in Ash's tone.

"So if you two are from another world how do you plan on getting back?" Kakashi asked as Ash and Paul looked at each other then back at Kakashi.

"We don't know yet, we don't know much about this land." Ash said as Kakashi how an idea.

"How about after this mission is done I'll take you guys back to Konoha so you can tell your problem to the hokage so he can help." Kakashi told as Ash remembered what Naruto said yesterday.

 **(Bmg: Whatever the music was called when Future Gohan and Trunks were talking to Horenzo on Dragon Ball Absalon episode 6.3)**

"What's this hokage you speak of, Naruto kinda freaked out about it like he was insulted by it?" Ash asked as Kakashi signed knowing he'd have to tell them about Naruto's life.

"Well you see the hokage is the leader of the hidden leaf and the strongest of them all." Kakashi explained to Ash and Paul who nodded.

"And why Naruto was insulted by it?" Ash asked as Kakashi looked at the sealing before answering.

"It's because Naruto is not very liked in the village, Naruto plays pranks in the village to get attention from people." Kakashi said as Ash wanting to know more.

"I think their's more to what your saying, pranks can't cause people to dislike someone for no reason, sure they would be annoyed but not out right hate so what's the problem?" Ash questioned as Kakashi looked ashamed at this.

"Your right, it's because of something else that Naruto's life hasn't been a happy one." Kakashi said as Paul decided to join the conversation.

"What do you mean, what the hell could've made the guy's life so bad that he be insulted by us not knowing what the hokage is?" Paul questioned as Kakashi sat up.

"It's a S-class secret, the highest ranking in the village made by the hokage to protect Naruto as a child, talking about it is punishable by death but since we're not in the village right now I guess I can explain it to you but trust me it's not a happy story mostly because it mostly involves Naruto." Kakashi stated as Ash and even Paul wanting to hear this about Naruto's horrible life.

"You see 13 years ago on October 10th, a demon fox known as the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the hidden leaf village, many lives were that day, the fourth hokage couldn't kill the beast so he had no other choice then to seal the beast into a new born baby and that baby was Naruto." kakashi explained as Ash and Paul's eyes widened at this.

"Wait so Naruto is carrying that beast as we speak?" Ash asked as Kakashi nodded.

"You see Naruto is container of the beast but the villagers don't see it as that, their so blinded by their hatred that they don't see Naruto they only see the beast that attacked the village years ago even though the Fourth's final wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero for containing the beast." Kakashi explained as he knew his sensei would be turning in his grave for the villager's disrespecting his final wish to see Naruto as a hero.

"So what about the villagers, what did they do to him?" Paul asked referring to Naruto.

"They were always horrible to him, they kicked him out of all the stores he with into to so he couldn't buy any food, the only clothes he could buy was orange jumpsuits something that will get him killed in the end, worst of all they always beat him to near death on his birthday since he was young, if anything Naruto has lived a very horrible life then anyone I knew." Kakashi told as Ash was shaking in rage and Paul had a pissed off look on his face.

"And about why he was insulted by the no knowledge of the hokage?" Paul asked pissed off.

"Naruto wants to gain the respect of all the villagers to show them that he isn't the monster everyone thinks he is." Kakashi stated as Paul snorted.

"I wouldn't want to lead a village that treats me like crap, but anyway does Naruto has any friends in the village?" Paul asked trying to calm down.

"Yes but only a few, the hokage is one and ramen shop owners Teuchi and his daughter Ayame and a man named Iruka." Kakashi said as Ash frown only hearing so few names.

"Only those huh, what about his teammates?" Paul questioned.

"Well as you can see Sasuke thinks he is better then everyone because he from a respectable clan and Sakura hits Naruto every time because she thinks he's an idiot so that much can be said right now." Kakashi told as Paul didn't think someone could be so arrogant because they were from a clan.

"Hn give me 5 minutes with the brat, I'll have his arrogant's gone with me talking with my fist." Paul said cracking his knuckles while Kakashi and Ash sweatdropped.

"Speaking of which, what's so great about this Uchiha clan and what's with the red eye before, Sasuke seemed pissed off that you had it?" Ash asked as Kakashi thought about for a minute before answering.

"Well you see the sharingan eyes allows the person who uses it to be able to copy the jutsu's of other people." Kakashi answered as Paul frowned at that.

"So it steals from other people who worked their asses off to make the technique works, that's a load of bull." Paul said as Ash somewhat agreed.

Power without hardwork means they don't deserve the power at all.

"Yes it's a shame but Sasuke wasn't always like this, he became like this when his older brother Itachi Uchiha murder the whole clan, no one why shared except for Sasuke and Sasuke hates Itachi completely for it." Kakashi told as Ash and Paul flinched at that but mostly Paul since he had an older brother himself but he knew very well that Reggie would never do something like that to his own people.

"Well that's fucked up." Paul said as Kakashi nodded.

"Well Kakashi thanks for the talk but do you think you can keep this a secret until we get to the hokage, I will tell Naruto about this but not Sasuke and Sakura because I don't trust them." Ash said as Kakashi nodded but added something else.

"What do I tell them if they asked where your from?" Kakashi asked as Ash thought and came up with a idea.

"If they ask tell them that me and Paul are from the Dragon clan from the village hidden in the sky." Ash said as Kakashi nodded as he lied back down and Ash and Paul walked out of the room.

 **(Bmg: Music ends)**

 _(Pokemon world)_

Pikachu and Greninja where at the area Ash was training at but couldn't find him anywhere.

"(Where could he possibly be)?" Greninja asked looking at some of the damage Ash caused with his power when training.

"(I don't know, I just wish we were where he was)." Pikachu said as they both heard a crack of lighting.

"(Ugh did you hear that)?" Greninja asked as Pikachu heard it.

"(Yea but what was...)!" Pikachu didn't finish as the portal that sucked up Ash and Paul appeared again and started sucking things in again.

Greninja and Pikachu got pulled in before they realized what was happening.

They both screamed as they were pulled in.

 _(Ninja world)_

The portal opened and came out Pikachu and Greninja who landed on the ground in a forest.

They got up and and looked around not recognizing the area around them.

"(What is this place)?" Pikachu asked as he didn't know.

"(I don't know but this is weird)." Greninja said as Pikachu's nose caught the scent of some people he knew very well.

"(Ash and Paul)!?" Pikachu gasped as Greninja saw Piakchu run and followed him.

 _(Scene change)_

Paul was walking outside of the house and into the the forest to think about somethings but when he felt two people following him.

"Hey whoever's there come on out, there's no point in trying to hide from me." Paul said out loud as Sasuke came out from one of the tree and Sakura was following him.

"Any reason why you're following me Uchiha?" Paul questioned as he never liked to be followed as Sasuke walked up to him.

"I want to know how you do that attack you used on Zabuza and I want you to teach me to do it." Sasuke demanded as Paul had a blank look on his face.

"No." Paul stated as Sasuke grew angry as Paul rejected to teach him and and so was Sakura.

"BAKA JUST TEACH SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as she went to hit Paul only to missed and get tossed at a tree and hit it hard before slide down the tree hiting her head on the ground.

Paul walked to her and bend down and glared at Sakura.

"Look Naruto may take getting hit but I will not so you better watch out Pinky, you got that." Paul hissed at Sakura letting out some KI(Killing Intent) at her making her gulped and nod.

Paul turned back around only to catch Sasuke's foot trying to kicked and punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him which sent him to the ground.

"Look Uchiha I don't care who you are, you don't demand me of anything." Paul told with his hands in his pockets as Sasuke got up glaring at him.

"I am an Uchiha you will teach me." Sasuke said glaring as Paul scowled at the attitude.

"I don't have to teach you shit Uchiha, I know about your clans eyes so if you don't want me to rip those eyes right out of your head I suggest you watch who you talk to." Paul said as he walked deeper into the forest leaving a scared Sakura and an enraged Sasuke behind.

" _You will teach me how to do what you do_." Sasuke thought as Paul walked deep into the forest and signed.

"That brat is gonna die one day because of that attitude." Paul said as he heard the leaves rusting and looked.

"Who's there." Paul stated as two figures came out of the bushes and Paul's eyes widened as he recognized them.

"It's you two." Paul stated.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash was in the house talking with Naruto about the world where he and Paul come from and how they got here.

Naruto was really surprised when Ash told him all this but wanted to know why.

"Why did you tell me this Ash?" Naruto asked as Ash looked at him.

"Cause we're friends." Ash told as Naruto froze, he's never had a friend except for Iruka sensei.

"W-We are!?" Naruto asked wondering if this was a trick.

"Yea we are, look Naruto, Kakashi told me and Paul about your life in the village and I can say that I don't agree with what they've done to you." Ash told as Naruto shredded some tears hearing this.

"You don't hate me for containing the fox?" Naruto asked as Ash shook his head.

"Of course I don't, like you said Naruto you're only containing the fox, you are not the fox, you understand." Ash said as Naruto dried his tears and and smiled at Ash.

"Yea thanks Ash." Naruto thanked as Ash gave him a thumb ups.

The door opened.

Ash and Naruto looked to see Paul and two other figures with one being a small yellow mouse and a blue walking ninja frog.

"Pikachu, Greninja you two are here as well." Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and Greninja wallked over to him.

"Ash who are they?" Naruto asked wondering what they were.

"Their Pokemon Naruto, like I mentioned in the story." Ash said as Pikachu rubbed his cheek and Ash turned to Greninja.

"So guys explain how you got here?" Ash questioned as they began to explain.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zenotai123 here.**

 **The chapter is finally up so enjoy.**

 **Pikachu and Greninja ended up in the ninja world as well and has reunited with their trainer.**

 **Naruto now has a friend.**

 **You'll have to see more next time on Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **See you later my friends, and don't forget to leave a review. ;)**


	6. Out on the town

**I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto**

 _(Talking/Thinking_ )

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano)

{Shikareta rail sunao ni susumeba}

{Mekakushi shitemo}

{Dokoka ni ikitsuku}

{Jinsei wa akai yuuwaku no ito ni}

{Ayatsurarete torawareta mama ni}

{Days flying by but still wonder why}

{You look to the sky and and cry} (first impact)

{So lost inside there's no place to hide}

{A prisoner to pride} (last trigger)

{Save me}

{Sekainohate de tada hitori nokosarete}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Anata wo shinjite}

{Nerai sadamete}

{Bull's eye}

{First impact will break me}

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano end)

Pikachu and Greninja had explained how they got here when they were looking for him and Ash couldn't blame them as he always came home after training.

After getting of all that out of the way, Ash had introduced Pikachu and Greninja to Tsunami and Tazuna and explained to Tsunami about their world and to keep it a secret from Sakura and Sasuke.

She promised but after words her son Inari came downstairs and saw his grandpa.

"Grandpa your back." Inari said as he hugged his grandfather.

"Inari good to see you my boy." Tazuna said as he released Inari from the hugged and Inari looked at Ash, Paul, Naruto and the Pokemon.

"Grandpa who are they?" Inari asked.

"Well they're here to help us build the bridge Inari." Tazuna told as Inari looked at his grandpa.

"But Grandpa these people are going to die." Inari said as their eyes widened as Paul looked annoyed at that.

Naruto was not going to take that.

"Hey you brat i'm not die by that idiot Gato, I'm going to be the hokage so don't mock me." Naruto snarled as Inari looked mad at that.

"Just go back to where you came from." Inari yelled as he ran back up to his room.

Naruto and Paul both growled.

"Man what's that kid's problem, saying I'm gonna die." Naruto grumbled as Tsunami went on to make dinner and Kakashi came through the door with some things to help him walk.

"Hey Kakashi sensei your up, how do you feel?" Naruto asked happy to see his sensei up and walking.

Kakashi eye-smiled at his blonde haired student.

"Yes Naruto I'll still recovering but I can go on, now I need you Naruto to go get Sasuke and Sakura so we can train for Zabuza's return and meet in the forest." Kakashi said as Naruto with out of the door to find the king of emo's and the pink banshee.

Kakashi then took noticed of the yellow mouse and the walking frog.

"May I ask who these creatures are Ash?" Kakashi asked as Pikachu ran up to Kakashi and ran up and got on his shoulder.

"Well Kakashi remember the creatures called Pokemon I mentioned in the story, well the one who climbed on your shoulder is Pikachu my best friend and the ninja frog is Greninja." Ash explained as Greninja bowed and Kakashi rubbed Pikachu's cheek making him cry in delight as Kakashi eye-smiled.

Pikachu jumped off of Kakashi's shoulder and ran back to Ash as Kakashi walked over to the door.

"Well Ash and Paul do you mind coming with me to train the other's or do you want to stay here?" Kakashi asked as they nodded and walked off with Kakashi.

When they got to the forest they saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waiting for them as Sasuke saw the Pokemon.

"What are those creatures, some weird weak animals you found in the forest." Sasuke said smirking an arrogant smirk.

Pikachu didn't take to that as he jumped and sent a strong Thunderbolt at the last Uchiha making him scream out in pain.

When he stopped Sasuke was on the ground burned to a crisp as Sakura was worrying about her precious Uchiha while Naruto was laughing his guts out and Paul was laughing as well but not as hard as Naruto.

Kakashi sweat-dropped knowing this was going to take a while.

After Sasuke was picked up and healed his wounds and glaring at a certain mouse who was smiling at him they got started.

"Well now on to training, Zabuza will be back soon so It's my job to prepare you for it." Kakashi explained as Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Are you gonna teach us some new jutsu's sensei?" Naruto said as he was excited for this.

"You are gonna be climbing trees." Kakashi said as his three students fell over anime style.

"How does that help us!?" Sakura asked as Kakashi went on to explain that to them.

"Well this will improve your chakra control, watch." Kakashi said as he channeled chakra into his feet and walked up the tree surprising the genin and stopped when he was standing under a tree branch.

"See this is the reason for this exercise, to improve." Kakashi said as he threw three kunais to the genin's feet.

"Focus your chakra into your feet and try to make it to the top." Kakashi said as he walked back down the tree.

"Alright let's!" Naruto yelled as all three ran to the three as Ash, Paul and the Pokmeon watched on.

Naruto with at the tree with the intent to climbing it only to fall on his back after taking two steps.

Sasuke got pushed off after taking a few more steps but not before slicing a part of the tree.

Sakura to the surprise of the two other genin's had made it to the top of the tree on her first try.

" _Yes I made it, maybe now Sasuke and Ash will finally notice me_." Sakura said as she looked down only to see Sasuke was pissed knowing Sakura did something better then him and Ash wasn't paying attention as he was talking to Paul.

She put her down in depression at this.

"Sakura come down and do it again, keep at it, this exercise is to increase your chakra reserves so keep doing it over and over." Kakashi ordered as Sakura came down the tree and walked up it again and continuing the cycle.

Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Get a move on you two, the boy who said he would become hokage possibly won't and maybe the Uchiha clan isn't all that great after all." Kakashi told as Naruto and Sasuke glared at him then at each other before looking at the tree.

They both went to the trees to climb them again as Kakashi walked over to Ash and Paul.

"Well this should be interesting to say the least." Kakashi said as looked at him.

"Hey so anything else you want to tell us about in the village?" Ash asked as Kakashi thought about then remember the council.

"Well their is the council men themselves." kakashi said as Paul looked at Kakashi and so did the Pokemon wanting to hear about this too.

While they were walking to the forest earlier Ash had explained to Piakchu and Greninja on how Naruto's life has been and they were pissed at the villagers and sad for Naruto who didn't deserve to have such a life at all.

"Council you say?" Paul asked as Kakashi nodded.

"Yes they're the hokage advisers and People who help makes decisions from the civilian council and the Shinobi council." Kakashi explained as Ash and Paul knew that these council men are somewhat responsible for Naruto having a hard life.

"These council men are responsible for Naruto's life being hard aren't they?" Ash questioned as kakashi nodded sadly.

"Yes the shinobi council actually wanting to give Naruto a home but the choices are usually made in votes and the civilian council won in refusing Naruto a good home." Kakashi explained as Ash wanted to give these council men a piece of his mind.

"Let me guess about the Shinobi Council men, they hold ill-feelings towards Naruto because they respect him for carrying such a heavy burden." Paul said as Kakashi nodded and looked at Naruto who fell down the tree again and on his head rolling around in pain.

"But if they respect him why didn't they help him when he was always getting attacked?" Ash asked as Kakashi signed at this.

"Well the council forbidden any ninjas from helping Naruto or else they would be discharged from the shinobi forces and with the way the village was after the Kyuubi attacked we couldn't lose any ninjas at the moment." Kakashi explained as Ash and Paul could kind of understand that but still wanted to tear the council apart.

"Well when we get there, I'm only going to follow what the hokage says not the council since they want to be a group of assholes." Ash said as Paul agree and so did the Pokemon.

After a while of watching the students fall of the trees and Sakura falling in exhausted, Tazuna came over and asked for one of the ninjas to come with him to town to get some ingredients for his daughter to cook for dinner.

Kakashi decided that Sakura would go.

They were about to leave to town when Ash walked up with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey you guys mind if me and Pikauch come with, we want to see to state of your town." Ash said as Tazuna nodded and Sakura looked like she would explode with happiness that Ash was going.

Ash told Greninja to hold down the fort while they were gone and went off to town.

When they got to the town Ash, Pikachu and Sakura were sad at the sate of the town.

The town looked like a real mess because of Gato, there are people who looked like they haven't eaten in a while, there was no plants growing and there was children outside who was asking people for food and money.

"Gato's really making the people suffer." Ash said gritting his teeth as Pikachu did the same wanting for Gato to pay for his crimes.

"Yes he is but if we can finish the bridge, this suffering will finally come to an end." Tazuna told as they all walked into a store and saw very little produce.

"Their's barely anything to buy." Sakura said as a man walked into the store and saw Sakura's bag and tried to take her bag but failed since Sakura felt his hand and thought he was reaching for something else and kicked him in the face.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura yelled as the man fall to the ground in pain.

After that they left the store after getting what they need for Tsunami.

"That was impressive, nobody here fights like that." Tazuna said as they continued to walk back."

"Well they should." Sakura said as Ash felt something grab his pants.

He looked to see that it was a little girl that looked to be six or seven years old.

They kid held her hands out to him.

"Please." The little girl said as Ash looked sad and searched his pockets and took out some candy he picked up in the Pokemon world before getting sent here.

"Here you go." Ash said as he bend down and gave the little girl the candy and she held it as if it was going to disappear.

The little girl smiled a true smile at him.

"Thank you." The little girl said before hugging him and running off leaving to think.

Pikachu looked at him.

"(You okay pal)?" Pikachu asked as Ash signed as he looked as his best friend.

"Yea I am but looking at all these people the children makes me so angry at Gato for causing of this." Ash told angrily as he, Pikachu, Tazuna and Sakura headed back to the house.

As they did Sakura wanted to learn more about Ash as she walked next to him.

"So Ash where are you from, you and your little mouse too?" Sakura asked as Ash didn't trust her enough to be told the truth.

"Well me, Pikachu, Greninja and Paul are all from the Dragon Clan if you must know hidden in the sky." Ash lied as Sakura tilted her head not knowing the village.

"I've never heard of that village." Sakura stated as Ash rubbed Pikachu's cheek.

"It was always hidden and we've never gone beyond to the Elemental Nations, that portal that brought me and Paul here was a result to a teleportation technique we used by accident." Ash explained in his lying idea as Sakura had a few thoughts about that.

"Technique but you said you guys don't have jutsu's so how did you use such a technique?" Sakura asked confused.

"We don't have chakra but we have a different type of power and no I'm not meant to disclose that information yet." Ash said as Sakura nodded at that then had another question.

"Then want about your mouse and the frog from earlier?" Sakura asked.

"Pikachu and Greninja are creatures that lives with us humans in the hidden sky village, we work together in some places and others, and that's all I can tell you." Ash told her and she nodded but Tazuna know it was a lie knowing that Ash had told him and Tsunami about his world and the Pokemon who resides there.

After that was all said and done they head back to the house.

 _(Scene change)_

In a hideout hidden in the mist, Zabuza laid in bed recovering from his injures.

"I swear I'll get you back for this you brats." Zabuza said in pain going to sleep.

 _(Engding song: Airplanes by B.O.B)_

* * *

 **Hey guys Zenotai123 here.**

 **The chapters been updated and The ninjas are training for Zabuza's returns.**

 **Will it be enough?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Dragon Shinobi's .**

 **P.S. I am thinking of making a harem story for Ash, think I should it leave a review if you think i should.**

 **See ya later! ;)**


	7. Memories of loved ones

**I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto**

 _(Talking/Thinking_ )

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano)

{Shikareta rail sunao ni susumeba}

{Mekakushi shitemo}

{Dokoka ni ikitsuku}

{Jinsei wa akai yuuwaku no ito ni}

{Ayatsurarete torawareta mama ni}

{Days flying by but still wonder why}

{You look to the sky and and cry} (first impact)

{So lost inside there's no place to hide}

{A prisoner to pride} (last trigger)

{Save me}

{Sekainohate de tada hitori nokosarete}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Anata wo shinjite}

{Nerai sadamete}

{Bull's eye}

{First impact will break me}

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano end)

After training was done, morning came and Naruto was not in the house when Ash called for him.

"Hey Kakashi have you seen Naruto?" Ash asked as Kakashi looked at him.

"I think he's still out training out in the wilderness, do you mind going to get him?" Kakashi asked as Ash nodded and walked out the door to go look for the knucklehead ninja as Pikachu and Greninja were sleeping on the couch.

 _(Scene change)_

A tall young looking teen walked through the forest the forest looking for herbs when he saw Naruto laying on ground asleep from training to much.

" _Isn't this boy one of the ninja's sent to protect the old man_?" The teen questioned as he reached for Naruto's throat but then shook Naruto instead.

"Hey wake up you shouldn't sleep out here you could catch a cold." the teen said as Naruto started to stir and opened his eyes.

"Huh who are you pretty lady?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes to wake up more to see clearly.

The teen introduced himself.

"My name is Haku nice to meet you." Haku said as he sat down next to Naruto as pink petals fall off the trees.

"I'm Naruto believe it." Naruto said seeing his catchphrase as Haku smiled at the hyperactive ninja.

"Are you a ninja?" Haku asked as Naruto looked at him and grinned.

"Yea and one day I'm going to be the strongest ninja of them all you can believe it." Naruto said as Haku thought about something.

"Naruto do you have any precious people?" Haku asked as Naruto looked at him then looked away with a thoughtful look.

"Yea I have a few why?" Naruto questioned back as Haku smiled.

"Because when you have someone precious you get stronger when you want to protect them." Haku explained as Naruto thought about that.

"Really is that true I never thought about that before." Naruto said as Haku got up.

"Well it was nice talking to you but I have to get going, it was nice meeting you Naruto." Haku said as he walked away.

Naruto watched on.

"Okay see you later." Naruto said as Haku stopped and remembered what Naruto said earlier about him being a pretty lady.

"Oh by the way I'm a boy." Haku said as Naruto eyes with wide at that and flipped.

" _WHAT NO WAY HE'S EVEN PRETTIER THEN SAKURA_." Naruto thought as he couldn't believe what Haku said as Haku walked away again.

As he walked by Ash walked pass him feeling something familiar power when he did.

He ignored it for now and saw Naruto looked a little freaked out over something.

"Naruto what are thinking about?" Ash asked to Naruto as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ash.

"Oh hey Ash what are you doing here?" Naruto asked wondering why Ash was here.

"Looking for you, it's time for breakfast come on." Ash said as Naruto's stomach growled and and followed Ash back to the house to have a well deserved meal.

After having breakfast everyone went out to train and Kakashi was making them do their tree climbing exercises while Ash was laying on the ground looking at the sky.

He was thinking of when he was 8 years old and was learning about be a martial artist and a Pokemon trainer. **(Yes In my stories fighting is legal in the Pokemon world)**

His grandfather Neo was a very kind person and would always teach Ash martial arts when he was a kid so he would be able to defend himself if he got into any sort trouble.

Grandpa Neo would often visit Ash and Delia when he wasn't doing anything important.

He remembered when he and his Grandpa would walk around in the forest and embrace nature as if it was the most precious thing in the entire world.

And to Ash and Neo it was.

He can remember when his Grandpa was training him and Ash failing to beat him.

 _(Flashback)_

 _In the backyard of a pink house was a young raven haired boy and very old man as the young boy was trying to punch and kick his Grandfather._

 _Trying being the key word._

 _8 year old Ash was kicking his 70 year old Grandpa and punching but his Grandpa blocked every hit he threw._

 _Ash was tired from the attacks and stopped._

 _"Why can't I hit you Grandpa?" Ash asked trying to inhale as much air into his body as the gray haired old man smiled at his Grandson._

 _"Why Ash you're just hitting, you need to focus your attacks instead of just hitting or you will never hit your opponent so remember that okay." The Grandfather said to Ash as he nodded._

 _"Okay Grandpa Neo." Ash said as a brunette women, named Delia who was Ash's mother and Neo's Daughter opened the back door and call out to her son and her father._

 _"Ash come on inside I made lunch, you too Dad." Delia called as Ash ran as fast as his legs could carry him because he loved his mom's cooking._

 _Neo walked and they all went inside to eat lunch._

 _After sitting down they all started eating the sandwiches Delia had made and Ash was eating most of them._

 _But Delia knowing of her son's black hole of a stomach she had made at least 7 plates filled with sandwiches and that was a good idea knowing Ash had already gone through the first plate and moved onto the second plated making his mother and grandfather laugh with joy._

 _"This is great Mom you are the best cook ever." Ash said with his mouth full as Delia's heart swelled with joy._

 _"Thank you Ash but please don't talk with your mouth full." Delia said as Ash swallowed his food._

 _"Sorry Mom." Ash said as Delia smiled and resumed eating her meal._

 _Neo was looking at his Daughter and happy she give birth to such a wonderful son._

 _Neo took a bite of his sandwich and enjoyed it._

 _"Delia these sandwiches are delicious." Neo said as Delia smiled._

 _"Thank you Dad." Delia thanked as Ash got through the second plate and moved onto the third._

 _"These really are great Mom." Ash said as Delia smiled._

 _"Of course only the best for my little man." Delia said as her father finished two of his sandwiches._

 _He got up and walked over to the couch and sat down._

 _"I can't eat anymore Delia, you can eat the rest of mine Ash." Neo said as Ash grinned at that._

 _"Yay thank you grandpa." Ash thanked happily as he ate his grandfathers extra sandwiches and ate them happily._

 _"No problem my grandson and remember Ash we're going on our nature walk later on so get ready." Neo said as Ash nodded and went through the sandwiches quickly._

 _After going through the last 3 plates he ran upstairs to his room to get his hoodie._

 _Delia walked up to her father and sat down next to him._

 _"Please be careful when you two go, your not as young as you used to be when you took me out walking Dad." Delia said as Neo nodded and remembered when he took a young Delia out for walks and always enjoyed it._

 _Ash came downstairs wearing his hoodie and was excited about the walk._

 _"Come on Grandpa let's go let's go let's go." Ash said back and forth as his Grandpa smiled and got up and walked to the door._

 _"Okay Delia we'll be back later." Neo said as he and Ash walked through the door and shut it closed._

 _"Okay be careful." Delia said out the window._

 _"Bye Mom." Ash called back as they walked to the forest._

 _A hour later Ash and Neo were walking through the forest see all the different types of Pokemon._

 _"Wow some many different types of Pokemon." Ash said with stars in his eyes as Neo laughed seeing his Grandson act like this._

 _He then thought about why Ash asked him to teach him Martial arts in the first place._

 _"Ash why did you want me to teach you Martial arts anyway?" Neo asked to his Grandson as Ash looked at him._

 _"Huh well Grandpa, I wanted to be strong for the future ahead of me." Ash answered as Neo signed at his Grandson's reasons._

 _"Their's more to it then that Ash." Neo said as Ash looked confused at that._

 _"What do you mean Grandpa?" Ash asked confused about what his Grandpa was talking about._

 _"Well Ash it's not about getting stronger, it's about protecting what you treasure and those you want to protect like your mother for example." Neo explained in a wise old man tone as Ash thought about what he said._

 _"Okay I think it get it Grandpa, never use my Martial arts for selfish reasons." Ash said as grinning as Neo sweat-dropped but smiled at his Grandson's positive attitude and kept walking._

 _"Also remember that there are some people in the world that are evil and can never be forgiven but there are some people that are good and would never cause harm to another for no good reason, I want you to remember that Ash understand." Neo explained as Ash nodded._

 _"I understand Grandpa I'll never be mean to anyone for no good reason I promise." Ash said as they began to walk back to the house._

 _(Flashback ends)_

Neo was always right when he said there was good people who would never cause harm for no reason like Kakashi never caused Naruto and harm for holding the Kyuubi.

Ash had always loved his Grandpa, he would teach Ash about life and why it should be protected and all the Pokemon in it.

Ash then remembered something and got up and walked over to Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi I forgot to ask something." Ash said as Kakashi looked at him.

"Hm sure Ash what is it?" Kakashi asked as Ash thought about it.

"Well it's about the Civilian Council, isn't their anyone on that council that doesn't hate Naruto?" Ash asked as Kakashi thought that and remembered one person on the Civilian Council that doesn't hate Naruto.

"Their is one person, Sakura's mother and she knows of Naruto's burden and knows he had no choice in the no matter and doesn't resent him like the rest." Kakashi explained as Ash nodded at that.

"Thank god their's a few people who doesn't hate Naruto." Ash said thankful for Sakura's mother for not hating on Naruto for something he couldn't control.

"What brought along this train of thought Ash?" Kakashi asked as Ash answered.

"It was because I remembered what my Grandfather Neo told me about good people not causing harm for no reason like you wouldn't cause Naruto harm for holding the Kyuubi right." Ash told as Kakashi thought that the way that Ash's Grandfather put that was a very respectable person to like up to and he now knew where Ash got his big heart from.

"Thank you Ash, your Grandfather sounds like a respectable man." Kakashi said as Ash nodded and looked back at Naruto and Sasuke who were getting higher and higher up the tree.

"Well let's head back to the house." Kakashi said as Pikachu and Greninja ran back to as Ash looked at Kakashi.

"Are you sure you shouldn't stay here to watched them?" Ash questioned as Kakashi shook his head.

"Nah they'll be fine trust me now come on let's go." Kakashi said as Ash looked at Naruto before following Kakashi back to the house.

At night Naruto came in carrying Sasuke into the house saying they got to the top of the tree.

They sat down and started to eat as Naruto and Sasuke tried to out eat each other but ended up puking up it up from eating too fast.

Sakura yelled at them to not eat so fast if they didn't want it to come back up.

Inari then had enough and slam his hands on the table getting everyone's attention.

"Why are you evening trying, Gato's to powerful your only going to get killed." Inari said with a angry expression as Naruto looked at at him with a equally angry expression.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BRAT, I'M NOT ABOUT TO BE KILLED BY THAT JERK!" Naruto yelled at him as Inari scowled at him.

"JUST GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER!" Inari yelled back as Ash's, Paul's and Kakashi's eyes widened at that as Naruto's eyes darken, memories of his childhood coming back to him as he remembered the chases, the mobs, the beatings, he remembered it all.

He grabbed Inari by the throat and pulled him close.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as everyone watched.

"You think you know what suffering is, have you ever been chased, stabbed, burned, shocked, cut in different places, having to leave on the streets eating out of garbage can's, freezing in the dark alleys, you say I don't know what suffering is, YOUR WRONG YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SUFFERING IS!" Naruto yelled as he dropped Inari who looked scared.

Sakura and Tsunami had tears flowing out of their eyes.

Ash, Paul, Kakashi, Tazuna, Pikachu and Greninja had their heads down hearing how bad his life had been.

Sasuke just didn't care.

Naruto walked to the room to go to bed and Inari had ran upstairs to his room crying.

Tsunami had spoken up.

"Was was he serious?" Tsunami asked sobbing as Kakashi nodded.

"Yes what Naruto said was no lie, he's had a very tough life." Kakashi as he got up from his chair.

"I'll go talk to Inari." Kakashi walking upstairs as the other's had a lot to think about as Ash walked to the room Naruto went to.

He knocked on the door.

"Hey Naruto you okay in there." Ash said as he heard Naruto spoke up.

"Go away." Naruto said as he didn't want to talk.

"It's me Ash, I just want to talk to you." Ash told as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Okay come in." Naruto said as Ash opened the door to saw Naruto laying in his bed.

"Hey you know Inari didn't know about your life, you know that right." Ash said as Naruto nodded.

"Yea but that doesn't give him the right to tell us off." Naruto said as Ash understood what he was saying.

"I know but 2 days ago I heard Inari crying in his room saying their are no hero's and that he misses his father, Gato must have done something that made Inari's belief in hero's disappear." Ash explained as Naruto heard what he said and now felt bad for Inari as he believe in hero's, even though he knew the fourth hokage sealed the Kyuubi in him he knew it was to protect the village.

"Fine I'll take it easy on the brat okay." Naruto said as Ash nodded and Naruto got up from the bed.

"Thanks Naruto, for doing this how about I train you as a thanks?" Ash offered as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really you'd do that for me." Naruto said as his eyes had stars in them.

"Yea you should know that I'm stronger then Paul is right." Ash said as Naruto was shocked to hear Ash was stronger then Paul.

"Whoa no kidding." Naruto said as Ash nodded and walked to the door.

"Yea now come on let's head back to eat dinner." Ash said as Naruto nodded and they walked out of the room.

When they did Tazuna explained the story of Inari's step father Kaiza and how he was known as a hero of wave country.

He was always helping people and even saved Inari when he almost drowned.

When Gato arrived he was trying to stop Gato's influence from getting to the people.

But Gato didn't like what he was doing and decided to give a example by executing Kaiza in front of the whole town to show he would not be defied.

Hearing why Inari didn't believe in hero's anymore was now understandable as anyone would lose hope seeing their father die in front of them.

Ash, Paul and even Naruto was now out for Gato's blood now hearing the story.

And they'll make sure Gato payed for what he's done.

* * *

 **Hello friends Zenotai123 here.**

 **Ash had a very sweet memory of his grandfather Neo and Tazuna had explained the story about Inari's step father Kaiza.**

 **Looks like Gato better watch for the rage of 2 Dragon's and the Fox as the fight has yet to begin.**

 **Will they win?**

 **Find out next time on Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **See you later my friends. ;)**


	8. Apologizes and a new student

**I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto**

 _(Talking/Thinking_ )

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano)

{Shikareta rail sunao ni susumeba}

{Mekakushi shitemo}

{Dokoka ni ikitsuku}

{Jinsei wa akai yuuwaku no ito ni}

{Ayatsurarete torawareta mama ni}

{Days flying by but still wonder why}

{You look to the sky and and cry} (first impact)

{So lost inside there's no place to hide}

{A prisoner to pride} (last trigger)

{Save me}

{Sekainohate de tada hitori nokosarete}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Anata wo shinjite}

{Nerai sadamete}

{Bull's eye}

{First impact will break me}

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano end)

Like he promised, Ash had started training Naruto in combat and currently they were engaged in a sparring match with Sakura watching from the sidelines.

She was feeling sorry for Naruto after hearing what he said he's life was like in the village and she knew that she was only making it worse for him during that time and wanted to say sorry but she didn't know if he would forgive her.

Naruto summoned a few clones and they tried to attack Ash.

Ash kicked the first, punched the second one, uppercut the third and and shot a very small crimson orb of Dragon energy at the final making all of them go poof in smoke.

Naruto was tried, he and Naruto had sparred for for the last hour and was panting.

"Your doing better Naruto, at this rate you should be able to keep up with me and Paul in a month or two." Ash told as Naruto was happy to hear that and Sakura got up and walked to him.

"Hey Naruto can I talk to you real quick?" Sakura asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Um sure Sakura." Naruto said wondering what she wanted as Ash started walking back to the house.

"We'll continue later on Naruto." Ash said as Naruto responded.

"Sure!" Naruto yelled out to him.

Naruto turned to Sakura.

"So what did you want to talk about Sakura?" Naruto asked as Sakura tried to find her voice.

"Well Naruto I-" Sakura caught her voice in her throat and a few tears slide down her eyes and Naruto noticed.

"What's wrong Sakura, why are you crying?" Naruto asked worried he had done something to make her mad, but was caught off guard when she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for punching you all the time and making your life harder, after what you said at the dinner table made me realize that your life has been even harder than Sasuke's and I can't express how sorry I am for always harder for you, no kid should have to go through what you've been through and I'm sorry!" Sakura said with tears flowing down her cheeks and Naruto was shocked at Sakura for how he was acting towards her.

"Hey hey it's okay Sakura I forgive you." Naruto said as Sakura was shock and confused at how fast Naruto had forgiven her.

"H-How can you forgive me so easily?" Sakura questioned as Naruto grinned.

"Because your my friend Sakura." Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as Sakura wiped her tears away and and smiled at Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto , but still how are you still sane, I'm sure any other kid would've gone insane when going through a life like that?" Sakura questioned as Naruto frown and looked at the sky determined.

"It's because my dream of becoming Hokage is not in my reach if i let those villagers get to me, I'll prove to them that I'm someone who can be a hero and I'll be someone to them that they'll all respect." Naruto told as Sakura was seeing Naruto in a whole new light and smiled.

"I think you will become Hokage one day Naruto." Sakura told as Naruto looked shocked at that.

"Really Sakura you really believe I can become the Hokage?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded.

"Yea with determination like your's, I sure you will." Sakura told as Naruto felt really happy.

He never felt this happy since he manage to graduate the ninja academy and here he was hearing Sakura saying and believing he would become Hokage.

He started to shed some tears and Sakura noted them.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked as Naruto looked at her with tearing eyes and nodded.

"Yea it's just the only people that's believed I would become Hokage were the third Hokage and Iruka sensei, so hearing it from another person like you makes me so happy." Naruto told as Sakura thought he didn't think he had a lot of support from people and she thought he did.

"I think you have more support then you think Naruto." Sakura said as he looked at her confused.

"What do you mean, who else is there?" Naruto asked as Sakura looked towards the sky.

"Well there's Ash, Paul and Ash's creatures right." Sakura said as Naruto forgot that Ash, Paul and their Pokemon believed he could do it.

"Wow your right Sakura." Naruto said as Sakura thought about one more person that believed in Naruto more then anyone she knew.

"Actually now that I think about it, there's another person in Konoha that believes in you more then anyone else." Sakura said as Naruto was surprised to hear someone else believed in him but more then anyone.

"What no way who is it?" Naruto asked as Sakura shook her head.

"Can't tell you but to make it easier for you to find who it is, it's a girl and she's likes you a lot." Sakura told as Naruto looked shocked at that as some girl liked them.

"Really she does wow." Naruto said as he thought about this girl and that she liked him and didn't know who she was.

"Wait, do I know and have I been ignoring her?" Naruto thought and was thinking of finding this girl and saying sorry for ignoring her.

"Yea she's just to shy to approach you." Sakura told as Naruto thought about that and he would find this girl that likes him.

"I guess I'll have to find her after we get home, well now I'll got a question for you Sakura." Naruto stated as Sakura looked at him.

"Okay what is it." Sakura said as Naruto spoke.

"Do you like Ash?" Naruto asked as Sakura felt her face heat at that and nodded.

"Yea I do maybe more then I like Sasuke." Sakura confessed as Naruto looked stunned at this.

"Really!?" Naruto questioned in shock as he knew that Sakura like Sasuke since their time in the ninja academy and Ash has only been here for a few days and she says she likes him more.

Sakura smiled with a blush.

"Yea but I don't know if he feels the same way." Sakura told as Naruto thought about that and even he didn't know if Ash had a girlfriend back in his world.

"I can talk to him about it if you want me to find out." Naruto proposed as Sakura gasp the idea.

"Really you'd do that for me Naruto?" Sakura asked in excitement as Naruto grinned.

"Of course no problem." Naruto said as he felt Sakura hug him again, this time in happiness.

"Oh thank you Naruto you don't know what this mean's to me." Sakura said as she let him go.

"No problem Sakura anything for a friend." Naruto said as Sakura was grateful for having a friend like Naruto.

"So let's go back to the house, I'm starving." Naruto said as he started walking back to the house and Sakura followed him.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash was back in the house talking with Paul about what he's problem with Reggie was.

"So come on Paul with is the deal with you and Reggie, he's a nice guy and your older brother so what's up?" Ash questioned as he always noticed that Paul didn't like his older brother so much.

"He's too nice." Paul muttered but Ash heard him and his jaw dropped.

"That's why you don't like Reggie very much, Paul that has to be the most bullshit reason I've ever heard before." Ash stated as Paul casted a death glare at the raven haired boy.

"It's none of your business, so what did you want to talk to me about because I know you wouldn't just come to talk to me about me and my brother so what is it?" Paul questioned as he was getting bored of the conversation already.

"Okay what I really wanted to talk to you about is what we would do when we get the the hidden leaf village, I mean we are two strangers to this world or dimension, so doesn't it make sense to asked the Hokage something when we get there." Ash explained to Paul who wondered what he was going on about.

"What are you trying to say?" Paul asked as Ash scratched his head.

"Well maybe to make things easier, I thought that we we get to the village we could ask the Hokage to become ninjas under his permission." Ash told as Paul looked at him as if he had just told him that he was a girl.

"How in the hell did you come a asinine plan like that." Paul stated as Ash looked at him.

"Look, it's not like we have a lot of options you know, it'll make things easier for us to be in the village." Ash told trying to explain to Paul.

"Okay so let's say this plan of your's work, who would put in a good word for us in trusting us." Paul told as Kakashi came into room and hearing the entire conversation.

"I can can vouch for you guys, since you think nobody can trust you guys, I can tell the Hokage you can be trusted." Kakashi said as Ash smiled and looked at Paul.

"see Paul problem solved." Ash said as Paul signed knowing he wouldn't be able to change Ash's mind at this point.

"Fine but if this goes bad for us it's on you alright." Paul stated as Ash nodded as the door opened to reveal Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey guys what's happening here?" Naruto asked coming into the house with Sakura entering after him.

"Oh hey guys we're are just talking about adding Ash and Paul to the ninja ranks when we get back to the village and then some." Kakashi said as both Naruto and Sakura looked happy about that.

Naruto was happy because his new friends were going to live at the village until they find a way home.

Sakura was happy because Ash was going to become a ninja of the hidden leaf but was a little scared of Paul becoming a ninja as well remembering the warning from the other day from him.

He scared her a lot.

Also she wanted to know if Ash liked her in any way and wanted to know from him.

"Really Kakashi your not just kidding around are you?" Naruto asked hoping this wasn't a joke.

"Nope Naruto this isn't a joke, me and Paul are going to try and become Konoha ninja when we get to the village." Ash told as Naruto looked real happy at this news as well as Sakura.

"That's great." Sakura said in happiness.

"She's right, it's gonna be great having you two join the hidden leaf." Naruto said as Pikachu and Greninja came through the door yelling and pulling Ash making him fall to the floor.

Ash lifted his face off of the floor and looked at his two Pokemon who were freaking out.

"Hey you two, calm down where's the fire at." Ash said trying to calm them down as they raced out the door and motioned for Ash to follow.

Ash ran after his Pokemon to see what they wanted.

Paul, Naruto and Sakura followed after him to see what they find.

"What did you guys find?" Ash asked to his Pokemon as they all ran back into the forest.

"Pika Pika (Over here look what we found)!" Pikachu said as they stopped to see what they found and was shocked to see it.

On the ground was a black bladed sword with bandages wrapped around it but you can still see some of blade around some of the parts.

Ash recognized it more then anyone.

"Hey it's my sword!" Ash said as everyone except the Pokemon were shock that this sword belonged to Ash.

"Wait what, when did you get this!?" Paul questioned as he didn't ever see Ash with this sword before.

"I've always had it, my Grandpa give it to me for a birthday present but I never took with me on my journeys." Ash told as Paul understood as Sakura and Naruto wondered how good Ash was with that sword.

"Hey Ash how good are you with that sword?" Naruto asked wanting to see some action with sword.

"I don't know actually, let's see." Ash said swinging the sword around a few times getting the hang of it.

Sakura spoke up.

"If you want to learn more about sword fighting, maybe when you get to the village you can get the Hokage to get someone to teach you." Sakura told as Ash thought about that and thought it was a good idea.

"That's a great idea idea Sakura, thanks." Ash said smiling at Sakura as she blushed thinking she got on his good side.

Ash put the sword on his back and looked at Naruto.

"So Naruto, ready to get back to training?" Ash questioned as Naruto grinned and gave Ash a thumbs up.

"Yea you bet." Naruto said excited for more training.

Ash turned towards Sakura.

"You wanna join in on the training too Sakura?" Ash asked as Sakura's eyes widened.

"What, why me!" Sakura said in shock.

"Come on it'd help make you stronger right, you don't want to be a burden to your team right." Ash said as Sakura thought about that.

She wasn't able to do much in kakashi's bell test and she didn't want to fail her teammates.

After thinking she came to a decision.

"Yes I'll train with you guys!" Sakura said in determination as Ash and Naruto grinned.

"Good let's get to work." Ash said as Paul had different thoughts going to through his head.

" _I wonder what Duckbutt is doing, haven't seen him in a while_." Paul thought as he wondered about the Uchiha as Ash and the other walked out of the forest and soon Paul followed afterward.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zenotai123 here.**

 **So it's been a while since I updated this but like I said before i couldn't get back on.**

 **Sakura apologized to Naruto for messing up his childhood.**

 **Ash has found his sword and is now going to train both Naruto and now Sakura as well.**

 **Will he before able to teach them well.**

 **Find out next time on Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **See ya later my friends.**

 **P.S. besure to go on my profile and cast a vote on my poll for this story.**

 **thank you and see ya. ;)**


	9. New training method

**I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto**

 _(Talking/Thinking_ )

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano)

{Shikareta rail sunao ni susumeba}

{Mekakushi shitemo}

{Dokoka ni ikitsuku}

{Jinsei wa akai yuuwaku no ito ni}

{Ayatsurarete torawareta mama ni}

{Days flying by but still wonder why}

{You look to the sky and and cry} (first impact)

{So lost inside there's no place to hide}

{A prisoner to pride} (last trigger)

{Save me}

{Sekainohate de tada hitori nokosarete}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Anata wo shinjite}

{Nerai sadamete}

{Bull's eye}

{First impact will break me}

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano end)

In the forest, Ash was doing push-ups with Naruto and Sakura as well as Greninja because the water and dark type Pokemon wanted to continue growing stronger with it's trainer and Pikachu was watching from the sideline with Kakashi.

"I'm really glad Ash is helping with the training and he even managed to bring Sakura into it, thank god at this rate he might just break her out of her fan-girl phase." Kakashi stated as they finished the push and they were all tried, sakura being the most tired.

"Okay 100-push-ups done, you guys good?" Ash asked as they nodded and so did Sakura but weakly.

"Yea I feel myself getting stronger thanks to you Ash." Naruto said as he was still tired from the push-ups.

"I feel really tired." Sakura said as she feel on her knees.

Naruto helped her to her feet.

"You okay Sakura?" Naruto asked concerned for his teammate as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm just tired." Sakura said as she stood up.

Naruto looked at Ash.

"So what's next Ash, I know you can't use Jutsu's like we can but this physical training is going great." Naruto said as Ash realized something.

He didn't know the Jutsu's of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke so he didn't know what to expect from them.

"Naruto?" Ash called.

"Yea." Naruto said.

"What Jutsu's do you do, I know you have that Shadow Clone Jutsu but what else?" Ash questioned as he saw Naruto looked embarrassed at the questioned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Umm The Shadow Clone Jutsu is my only Jutsu I know Ash." Naruto said as Ash eyes widened and looked at Kakashi as said teacher nodded.

"Really okay let's see it again and come up with a plan to put it to use." Ash said as Naruto did the hand signs for the jutsu and like that, hundreds of Clone Naruto's appeared as Ash jumped to a random Clone.

"Man that's a lot of Clones, man Naruto you have tons of potential." Ash whispered as punched the Clone disappear in smoke as the real Naruto's face turned surprised.

"Wow really thanks Ash." Naruto thanked as Ash nodded only for his eyes to widened when he realized that Naruto heard him when he whispered.

"Wait Naruto, how did you hear what I said, I whispered when i said it." Ash said very confused as he knew very well that Naruto didn't have enhanced hearing.

"I don't know, when my Clone disappeared, I felt something pop into my head afterward and knew what you said." Naruto told as he realized that he didn't know how that worked.

Ash turned to Kakashi for some answers.

"Hey Kakashi, do you mind telling us about this." Ash stated as Kakashi signed knowing the secret of the Shadow Clone Technique was exposed now.

"Sakura can you go back to the house and rest, i need to talk to Ash and Naruto about something important." Kakashi order as Sakura nodded and left back to the house.

Kakashi turned back Ash and Naruto.

"Well you see guys, this is why the Shadow Clone Jutsu was put into the forbidden scroll as it is used by that rule." Kakashi said as Naruto looked confused.

"Really why?" Naruto asked as Kakashi was getting to that.

"Well remember when Ash destroyed your Clone and you knew what he said when he told the Clone but not you?" Kakashi questioned as Naruto nodded.

"Yea and." Naruto said not getting the point.

"Well that the thing, anything seen or told to your Clones will travel to your memories when they are destroyed." Kakashi explained as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wow!" Naruto said surprised at the secret of the Shadow Clones.

Ash decided to speak.

"What about physical memory, if the Clone does physical training and it get destroyed, does that mean Naruto gets the experience that the Clone was working on?" Ash asked to Kakashi hoping he was right so it would help Naruto's training a lot.

"Yea actually, if Naruto does it right, training meant for a few weeks or months would be knocked down to a few hours or days." Kakashi confirmed as Naruto had his jaw dropped hearing this.

He could have been getting stronger a lot quicker if he used his Shadow Clones from the start.

"Wow really if I use the Shadow Clones, I can get way stronger in no time, you guys get to work push-ups." Naruto order to all the Clones that were still around and they gives a sulate.

"Yes Boss." The Clones said as they all started doing push-ups as Ash and the others smiled.

"Naruto be careful when using it, making them disappear at once will cause some mental discomfort and give you a big headache." Kakashi warned as Naruto heard him and gave a thumbs up to his teacher.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei I'll be careful." Naruto said as he got back to work.

 _(Scene change)_

Paul was walking through the forest trying to find a good place to train to work on his abilities.

"Isn't there one good place in this forest to train?" Paul muttered to himself then he felt something coming up to him fast.

He was right because out of the bushes came the king of emo's himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want Uchiha, I'm busy right now?" Paul questioned as Sasuke scowled at him.

"I want to know where you get your power from, with that power I could get revenge on the man who massacred my Clan and all it's people." Sasuke stated as he remembered his Mother and father and the rest of his people dead by his older brother's hands.

"So you want me to tell you about where i got my abilities from just so you get some petty revenge, how stupid do you I am?" Paul questioned with a sneer as he just wanted to punch the Uchiha right then and there but held himself back.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he was confused by that.

"The power I have is something you can't get like I can't your family Sharingan, deal with the fact some people have one ability and the some people have another, you want to kill the person who killed your clan, well get stronger on your own then." Paul told as he started walking away again as Sasuke was scowling at at what Paul had said to him.

"Now where is a good place to train myself." Paul said to himself as he felt Sasuke's energy coming closer to him as he turned around and ducked when he saw Sasuke's leg trying to kick him.

"Really you're trying this again." Paul said not very surprised what the Uchiha had done a few days ago as Sasuke went through some hand signs.

" **Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu**!" Sasuke called as he shot a huge fire ball out of his mouth and towards Paul.

Paul was a little surprised by the attack but then charged a Dragon Spear to get rid of it.

" **Dragon Spear**!" Paul called as he sent the dark blue energy ball at the huge flame as it collided and disappeared only to get a surprise in return.

The surprise was shurikens coming out the flame and towards Paul.

Paul blocked them with his arms and they dug into his skin.

"Damn it, I didn't expect that one." Paul said as he pulled out the shurikens out of his arms and looked at the smug looking Uchiha.

"Now am I a joke to you?" Sasuke questioned as Paul pulled out the last shuriken.

"I never said you were a joke Uchiha and I'll admit you're not bad after all." Paul said as the small wounds in his arms were covered in a dark blue aura and were closing up.

" _Thank god for **Dragon Healing**_ , _small wounds like this are easy to heal, in all seriousness though he really managed to surprise me there_." Paul thought as he dropped all the shurikens.

"So are we gonna keep going or are we going to keep talking all day." Sasuke said as he saw Paul cross his arms.

"Later we will." Paul said in bored tone making Sasuke confused.

"What why?" Sasuke asked as Paul looked at him.

"You said you wanted me to teach you right, well let's wait till we get back to your Village and then we'll fight again there, if you can impress me when we do I'll teach, you managed to surprise me with those shurikens so I knew you got what it takes." Paul told as Sasuke smirked at this chance learn from Paul.

"And if I don't impress you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Then you're on your own, agreed." Paul stated.

"Agreed" Sasuke said as he walked back to the house thinking.

" _If I can learn those attacks from him, I will be on my way to defeating Itachi_." Sasuke thought as Paul looked at his ruined sleeves.

"The guy's got potential but if he focus on revenge he's bound to fail." Paul said as he went back to what he was doing.

 _(Scene change)_

Naruto was on his knees holding his head as if he had a headache.

"I tried to warn you Naruto." Kakashi said as Naruto got up.

Naruto was using the Shadow Clone training method but he got over excited and forgot what Kakashi said about making them disappear at once.

Because of not listening Naruto ended up getting a huge headache.

"You okay Naruto?" Ash asked as Naruto shook his head trying to rid himself of the headache.

"Yea I'm fine, using all those Shadow Clones for training did make me tried though." Naruto said feeling the effects of the Shadow Clone training method.

"I warn you about this Naruto, yes the physical training from the Clones were transfer back to you but you'll also feel the fatigue from them as well and that's why you need to pace yourself when you do this." Kakashi told as Naruto nodded at the words.

"All right, whatever you say Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as Kakashi eye smiled at him and started walking back to the house.

"Come on you two let's get back to the house, it's almost time to eat." Kakashi said as the others started walking back with him.

" _If I keep using the Shadow Clones to help with my training, I'll surpass Sasuke in no time and with Ash helping, there's no doubt about it, this is awesome_." Naruto thought in happiness and excitement with his new training method and with Ash helping him with the training as well.

He couldn't wait to get back to the Village with his new friend.

Later at the house.

Everyone was eating at the table with different thoughts going through their head.

Naruto was thinking of all the training he'll get done with the Shadow Clones.

Sasuke was thinking of ways to surprise Paul when they get back to the Village and fight.

Sakura was thinking of saying positive when training with Ash and Naruto.

Kakashi was thinking about tomorrow when he was sure Zabuza would appear again and also thinking of what's going to happen of the next chapter of icha icha paradise.

Tazuna was hoping that nothing wrong would happen of the bridge tomorrow.

Tsunami was hoping her father would be okay on the bridge.

Inari was still thinking about Naruto's words and really felt bad about it.

Outside of the house and on top of it was Ash looking at the night sky.

"What's up." Paul said as jjump to the top and Ash look at his sleeves noticing they were ripped.

"What happened to your sleeves?" Ash asked wondering why they were like that as Paul looked at them.

"Oh this, let's just say the Uchiha managed to surprise me with one of his techniques while using shurikens at the same time, so I interested for the moment." Paul said as Ash looked confused at the last one.

"Wait interested why?" Ash asked as Paul smirked.

"Because of this worlds Jutsu's, so when we get to the Village we're going to spar and if he impresses me enough, I'll consider training him not in Jutsu's but physical training." Paul told as Ash widened his eyes at that.

"You're gonna train him why?" Ash asked wondering why Paul would want to train Sasuke.

"I have my reasons Ash, now come back inside we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Paul said jumping down to the door and with Ash following to prepare for tomorrow.

Everyone was going to but Ash stopped Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi do you think you can give me a better description of the Sharingan?" Ash asked to Kakashi who nodded.

"Okay you see, the **Sharingan** is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively among its members. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Byakugan and the Rinnegan, When a wielder of this kekkei genkai experiences a powerful emotional condition with regards to a person precious to them, their brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, transforming the eyes into Sharingan; for that reason the Sharingan is described as an eye that reflects the heart." Kakashi explained as Ash nodded.

"Okay Kakashi thanks for the info, see you in the morning." Ash said as he walked away and with into his own room.

* * *

 **Hey Guys what's up, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I love stories with Naruto using the Shadow Clone training method so much that I've decided to add it to the story for Training for Naruto.**

 **Will it come in handy?**

 **You'll have to see on the next chapter of Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **Once again I will be putting up the Poll one last time for a final choice of Ash's girlfrined in the Shinobi world with other choices as Well.**

 **So enjoy and be well my friends.**

 **See you later.**

 **And Before I forget, for those who know what day it it, October 10th, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO.**

 **Thank the god for blessing the world with a wonderful hero.**

 **See you later my friends. ;)**


	10. The end of Wave Country

**I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto**

 _(Talking/Thinking_ )

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano)

{Shikareta rail sunao ni susumeba}

{Mekakushi shitemo}

{Dokoka ni ikitsuku}

{Jinsei wa akai yuuwaku no ito ni}

{Ayatsurarete torawareta mama ni}

{Days flying by but still wonder why}

{You look to the sky and and cry} (first impact)

{So lost inside there's no place to hide}

{A prisoner to pride} (last trigger)

{Save me}

{Sekainohate de tada hitori nokosarete}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta}

{Unmei no scope wo nozoite}

{Mirai ga kawaru no nara}

{Anata wo shinjite}

{Nerai sadamete}

{Bull's eye}

{First impact will break me}

(Opening: Bullseye's by Nano end)

In the morning, Ash woke up to see Pikachu and Greninja still sleeping so he got up and shook them trying to wake them up.

"Come on you guys wake up, it's time to get up." Ash said as they woke up and rubbed their eyes.

"Gre nin(What time is it)?" Greninja asked as he got up as did Pikachu.

"Come on guys today's the big day to fight Zabuza again." Ash told as that woke them up and they started getting ready as Ash walked out the door to find Tsunami at the stove.

"Morning Miss Tsunami, where is everyone?" Ash asked Tsunami turned to him.

"Oh morning Ash, everyone except you, your Pokemon and Naruto." Tsunami told as Ash thought about it.

Tazuna had to finish the bridge, Naruto needed rest from training yesterday and Paul most likely didn't feel like waiting for him to get up.

"Okay thank you, I'll go get Naruto so we can go help them." Ash said as he walked away and opened the door to the room Naruto was sleeping.

He saw Naruto sleeping and shook him.

"Naruto wake up we got to go." Ash stated as Naruto opened his eyes to reveal sunlight in his eyes.

"Ah too much sun, what is it Ash?" Naruto asked as Ash looked at him blankly.

"It's the next day Naruto and we should get going, Kakashi and the others left to the bridge a while ago, we should go help them since it's likely Zabuza will be back this time." Ash explained as Naruto eyes widened at that and and jumped out of bed shaking his head.

"WHAT they left without us, are they nuts!" Naruto shouted as he went over to put his clothes on as Ash walked out of the room and to his Pokemon.

"You guys ready?" Ash asked as they nodded and Pikachu spoke up.

"Pika Pika chu(Do you have any idea how we are gonna get home Ash)?" Pikachu questioned to his best friend as Ash thought about it.

"I don't know pal, it might take a while to figure out but don't worry, we'll find our way back I promise." Ash said to both Pokemon as Naruto ran out the room.

"Come on let's go!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door and ran out as Pikachu leaped on Ash's shoulder and and they all leaped into the trees as two swordsmen came out of the woods and looked at the house and smirked evilly.

Ash and Naruto and Greninja were jumping through the trees when they saw something.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto asked as they dropped down as they looked.

 _(Scene change)_

Tazuna was working on the bridge as Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were watching out for any signs of Zabuza and his hunter-nin and Paul was just leaning against the edge waiting for some action to begin.

Kakashi began to notice something felt off.

He was right as a mist started to appear.

Tazuna saw the mist and walked over to Kakashi as the ninja got ready as Paul watched on.

"Hahaha we meet again." A voice called out as Kakashi knew who's voice it was and pulled his headband back revealing his Sharingan.

Some of the Mist cleared to reveal Zabuza and the hunter-nin from before.

Sasuke was trembling and so was Sakura as she got in front of Tazuna.

"Well this is isn't going to be must of a challenge for you Haku, the Uchiha is trembling." Zabuza said as Sasuke smirked.

"I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke told as he pulled out a kunai.

"Oh really let's see how good you are then." Zabuza stated as he created a few water clones.

"Really let's go then!" Sasuke yelled as he disappeared from view slashing all of the clones and coming back before the clones turned back into water and hitting the ground.

"Well well, the little Uchiha's gotten a little better, Haku you handle him, I've got a score to settle with the copy ninja." Zabuza said as Haku nodded and charged forward as Sasuke jumped back far from the group as he and Haku traded blows.

Kakashi pulled out his Kunai and charged.

 _(Scene change)_

Tsunami was being held hostage by two of Gato's best bodyguards and was holding a sword to her throat as they took her out of the house.

"Come on let's go, Gato will want to see you." The first swordsmen wearing an eyepatch said as Tsunami continued to struggle against his grip.

"Hey leave my mom alone!" Inari yelled as the other swordsmen looked at Inari annoyed.

"Damn kid, this will shut him up." The second swordsmen said as he walked towards Inari as Tsunami cried out.

"NO leave my son alone of I'll bite my tongue and bleed out on the ground." Tsunami told as the swordsmen stopped knowing they needed the female alive for Gato.

"Well look at that, thanks to your mom you'll another day kid be grateful." The second swordsmen said as they began walking again.

Inari was scared to stop them until he remembered Kaiza's word to him as he brought up his courage.

"LET HER GO YOU BULLY'S LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Inari screamed at them as they stopped.

"That's it this annoying." The second swordsmen said as he pulled out his sword.

Tsunami was about to stopped him but the first swordsmen hit her in the head with the bud of his sword knocking her out as the second swordsmen approached Inari.

"Time to die kid." The swordsmen said as he held his sword above his head as Inari stood his ground.

" _At least I was brave in the end_." Inari thought as the swordsmen brought his sword down.

Only to slash apart a log in Inari's place.

"Well you're not a coward after all huh." Naruto said as he held Inari and Ash had set on the ground as the first swordsmen looked and saw where she was and wondered how he got the women over there so quickly.

"Sorry about being late, heroes usually show up at the last moment y'know." Naruto said with a grin.

"You little brats, we're gonna kill you." The first swordsmen said as Naruto chuckled.

"I don't think you will anything time soon." Naruto stated as they scowled.

"And why's that you brat?" The second swordsmen questioned as they both got out their swords ready to chop them to pieces.

"Because they said so." Naruto said as he pointed behind them as they turned around to see who was it only to get kicked hard in the face by two shadow clones and knocked out on the ground.

"Whoa Naruto, how did you know they were here?" Inari asked confused at how they got here so fast.

"Well when mw and Ash were traveling through the trees when we stopped a boar all cut up and saw some trees cut up as well going in the direction of your house, we had a bad feeling so we headed back and man was it the right choice." Naruto explained as Inari had tears in his eyes from the close call.

"Hey don't cry, your mom's safe from harm." Naruto said as Inari looked up to him with tears in his eyes but with a smile on his face as well and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Right." Inari said as Ash smiled at the pair seeing some kind of older brother - younger brother relationship forming between these two.

The moment was broken when Naruto suddenly sneezed and covered his nose.

"You know they saw when you sneeze somebody is talking about you." Inari told as Naruto waved that off saying that was nonsense.

"Okay now that that's done let's head to the bridge and end this mission once and for all." Naruto told as Ash nodded and they jumped into the trees again and headed off.

 _(Scene change)_

Sasuke and Haku were facing off with their kunai's clashing.

"Very impressive, you've manage to keep up with me." Haku stated as Sasuke smirked as he noticed Paul watching him as he started to show real interest in the fight.

"Of course I'm an Uchiha, I'm not meant to go down so easily." Sasuke told as Haku nodded.

"Well let's see how you handle this then." Haku said as he started to go through handsigns with one hand surprising both Sasuke and Kakashi who took noticed of the fight at hand.

" _One handed handsigns, Zabuza must have trained this kid real good to be able to do that_!" Kakashi thought as he started to rush over there only for Zabuza to block his path.

"No can do Kakashi, this is their fight, can't let you get in the way." Zabuza told as Haku finished with his handsigns.

"Ice release: **Crystal Ice Mirrors**!" Haku called as several mirrors started to form around them.

"Huh what is happening?" Sasuke demanded to Haku who retreated into one the mirror as Paul looked on at this wondering what the hell Haku was planning.

He got his answer as many images of Haku appeared in all the mirrors and throwing senbons needles at Sasuke causing him to cry out in pain.

"What is this?" Sasuke questioned as more needles were thrown.

"Oh no Sasuke I have to get over there." Kakashi said as a huge pile of smoke came into existence as they all heard a voice they all knew very well.

"No need to fear Naruto Uzumaki is here!" Naruto shouted to the people on the bridge as Ash dashed to Paul who was Sasuke get his ass handed to him.

"What's happening?" Ash asked to his rival who looked at him with a amused face.

"Well the hunter-nin is currently handing the Uchiha his arrogant dumb ass." Paul told as Ash sweatdropped at explanation as Sasuke tried to stand up.

"Don't you think we should help him?" Ash questioned as Paul shook his head.

"Nah the Uchiha knew exactly what he was getting into as he knew he wasn't meant underestimate his opponent so it's his own fault." Paul as Ash face-palmed his face.

"Well that means either me or Naruto has to jump in to save Sasuke." Ash said as he and Paul turned to the dome of mirrors only to be shock as everyone else when they see another person inside.

"Hey I sneaked inside to save you, great idea right." Naruto said as Sasuke faced turned to shock.

Ash and Paul's expressions were frowns as they didn't think Naruto would pull something like that, Sasuke's expression was turning into one of irritation, Kakashi face-palmed at the action Naruto just did, Sakura just hoped Naruto didn't do anything to endanger the team.

"You are such a loser, you're a shinobi think before you act!" Sasuke stated in anger as he thought their one chance of attacking inside and outside of the dome was thrown out the window.

"I'm sorry but I must end this now." Haku interrupted as Naruto and Sasuke looked at Haku and saw many images of him in all the mirrors.

"No way you're not ending anything, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto called as he summoned a couple of Clones as they jumped up to attack the mirrors only for Haku to destroy them with his senbon needles as they hit both Naruto and Sasuke as they hissed in pain.

"We really help them Paul like now." Ash said as Paul nodded.

"Alright you got help Naruto and Duckbutt while I'll go help the scarecrow." Paul told as Ash nodded knowing their was no time to waste as they both moved as the Pokemon followed Paul as they wanted to see what Zabuza was like and they knew Ash could take care of himself.

Kakashi was just slashed at his side as blood poured out.

"Not so tough this time huh Kakashi." Zabuza said as he was suddenly kicked from behind as Paul jumped over next to Kakashi ready to fight.

"Paul I can handle this." Kakashi told as Paul give Kakashi his normal plain look as Pikachu and Greninja ran over to Sakura and Tazuna to give better protection.

"Yea right, you just got slashed, little bit closer and it would've been your whole body." Paul said as he stepped back a little as Zabuza regained his balance and glared at Paul.

"You are really getting on my last nerve you brat." Zabuza growled as Paul Glared back.

"I'm not a brat you no-eyebrow bastard." Paul said as he sent a Dragon Spear at Zabuza who blocked with his blade as he had trouble at first but managed to deflect the spear to the forest when it hit a tree causing it to fall over.

Paul looked real surprised at what just happened.

Zabuza only smirked at his expression.

"Nice try but I won't be taken down by that, you may have surprised me the first time you used that but not this time." Zabuza told with his smirked as Paul glared.

As that was going on Ash was trying to figure out how to get in the dome without Haku noticing him.

Naruto and Sasuke were getting hit with senbons continually so he need to hurry and there was no time for staying quiet.

"Okay how about this, **Dragon Lance**! Ash called as he shot the projectile at the mirror only for it to bounce back at him as he dodged.

"Crap these mirrors will just sent my attacks back." Ash told as he couldn't use his attacks for this.

Before he could do anything else he got hit with some senbon needles.

"Ow what the hell?" Ash questioned as he heard Haku's voice.

"Just stay away and you will live." Haku told as Ash scowled at that, this guy wanted him to stay away and watch his friends die, no way.

Sasuke was getting tired of this and made some handsigns.

" **Fire style: Fireball Jutsu**!" Sasuke called as he shot a ball of fire out of his mouth and at the mirrors.

He smirked when it hit the mirror only for the smirk to turn into a shock look seeing that the fire hasn't melted the mirror even a little bit.

"Sorry but these mirrors will not be easy to melt as you think." Haku said as Sasuke growled as Naruto got up as Haku turned his sights back on Naruto as Sasuke saw who Haku was turning his sights on.

Naruto's eyes with wide when he saw Haku throwing more senbons at him and tried to move from his spot but couldn't as the needles already in his skin was giving him trouble.

He saw the needles getting closer but saw Sasuke run in front of him and took the hits.

Naruto looked on shocked that Sasuke took the hit for him.

"W-why...why did you...why me." Naruto got out as let out a low groan of pain.

"You're still just a loser huh." Sasuke said as he was feeling weaker as Naruto got up.

"Why, why did you save me, you should have just minded your own business!" Naruto told as Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face now.

"How should I know, my body just moved on it's own you loser." Sasuke said as he fell backwards to ground as Naruto caught him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Ash saw Sasuke down and hated himself for now for not being able to get through in time.

"I can't die now, I have to kill him." Sasuke whispered as he fell unconscious.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as the others heard him as Haku retreated back into the mirrors.

"Is this the first time you've lost a comrade, I'm sorry but this is how the shinobi world works." Haku said as Ash growled hearing Haku say those words only to stop when sensing a huge power coming into existence as Ash turned his head to Naruto as he saw steam circling around him and Sasuke.

"Shut up." Naruto said as the steam covered them then disappeared as Naruto had red chakra circling upwards as Ash felt that this power feels demonic as Paul and Kakashi feels it as wells.

" **I'm gonna kill you**!" Naruto said in a demonic tone as Ash looked a little fearful from tone as did Haku.

"What is this chakra, chakra can not be seen!" Haku said as he and Ash saw the chakra above shape into a fox before disappearing.

"Is this the power of the Nine-tailed fox Kakashi was talking about." Ash said to himself as Naruto got up and Ash saw the whiskers on his cheeks were more feral and his eyes were blood red and had fangs and his nails were longer and sharper.

Haku shot senbons at him but be sent them away with a burst of chakra.

Paul sensed something demonic coming from the dome.

" _What the hell is that, it's demonic, is this the power of the Nine-tailed fox the scarecrow was talking about, if this is just a little bit of it we're feeling then damn there's no way I'm gonna be able to beat that kid if we fight_." Paul thought as Zabuza saw Paul was distracted as he charged with his blade.

"Your wide open." Zabuza yelled as he swing his blade as Paul narrowly dodges but the blade slashes his arm causing him to groan in pain.

"Shit that hurt like hell." Paul said as the wound has dark blue energy covering it but was healing very slowly.

"Damn this is gonna take all day to heal." Paul said annoyed as Zabuza laughed only to stop feeling the Nine-tails chakra from the dome.

"What is that killing intent?' Zabuza asked as Kakashi narrowed feeling the familiar force of power coming from the dome.

"Oh no is the seal broken?!" Kakashi questioned as he needed to end this quick.

"Sorry Zabuza but I have to end this now." Kakashi said as he pulled out a scroll and wiped the blood from his cut wound and wiped it on the opened scroll and closed it.

Naruto jumped to where he saw Haku and tried to punch him.

Haku moved as Naruto punched and it shattered from the force and fell to the ground.

Ash was surprised by the bloodlust Naruto was showing trying to avenge Sasuke.

Haku was jumping from mirror to mirror trying to avoid Naruto's hits as Naruto was breaking them one by one.

Haku jumped out of one of the mirrors and was about to jump into another when Naruto grabbed his wrist and gripped it tight.

" _His grip is to tight, i can't get away_!" Haku thought as Naruto brought his fist up and punched Haku in the face cracking his mask as Haku flew through his mirror breaking it in the process as Haku landed hard on the ground.

"Whoa, the Nine-tails power is not to be mess with." Ash said in awe at power of the Nine-tails as the others mirrors shattered as well as Haku got up and Naruto charged again with the intent of killing Haku.

He was about to punch Haku again when the cracked mask broke revealing his face as Ash and Naruto recognized his face as Naruto stopped his fist that was right in front of Haku's face.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked as Naruto's features returned to normal and Nine-tails chakra retreated back into the seal.

"Y-You, you're the guy I met in the forest, why are you doing this?" Naruto questioned really confused as Ash walked up to him wanting the answer to this question as well.

"Because I am just a tool for Zabuza to use." Haku said as Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"Naruto Kill me." Haku said as Both Naruto's and Ash's eyes widened at that.

"That is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard, I mean he treats you like a slave, your a human being not a weapon or a tool, how can you care for someone like that!" Naruto said backing up a feet.

"For that very reason, does that seem strange to you?" Haku asked.

"Well yea a little." Naruto retorted.

"When he found me, I was without a purpose or a reason for living, Zabuza gave me both." Haku told remembering his childhood from his father killing his mother and then tried to kill him but Haku's ice release saved his life and then meeting Zabuza for the first time in his life and offering for him to come with him.

"But now my usefulness is over, the only thing that gave my life meaning is gone, I'm a broken tool that is no further use to anyone, please Naruto for both of your sakes, end it quickly." Haku stated to Naruto as Kakashi slammed the scroll on the ground.

" **Earth style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu**!" Kakashi called as Paul felt something shaking in the bridge as cracks appeared as whatever was in the bridge was traveling through as it went pass Paul and towards the mist that Zabuza disappeared into.

He heard Zabuza scream in pain and heard teeth biting into flesh as they mist cleared as they saw a couple of dogs biting into Zabuza and a really big dog biting into his shoulder keeping him still.

Paul didn't know weather to laugh at Zabuza or feel bad for him knowing that would hurt like a bitch.

"How did these dogs find me in the mist?" Zabuza questioned in pain from the biting.

"Well it's because of the slash wound you give me, my dogs were able to track you from the smell of my blood." Kakashi told as he did a couple more handsigns and held his left hand down as Paul heard a lot of sparks coming to life and seeing lighting forming into his hand.

" _Impossible he concentrating so much chakra that is becoming visible in his hand_!" Zabuza thought as Paul thought this look powerful.

"Whoa what it that?" Paul questioned looking at the lighting in the mask Jonin's hand.

"Your future is all done Zabuza." Kakashi told as he fully charged the technique.

" **Raikiri(Lighting Blade)**!" Kakashi called running toward Zabuza as Haku looked back and saw what Kakashi was doing.

"Sorry Naruto change of plans." Haku said running towards Zabuza with Naruto and Ash watching.

"Take this." Kakashi yelled as he shot his hand forward not noticing the mirror forming in front of Zabuza.

The lighting struck and blood splattered all over Zabuza's face as he stared in surprise as the shock wave passed to Sakura and Tazuna.

Kakashi looked in surprise as he looked at Haku who had his arm stuck in his chest as Kakashi's ninja hounds disappeared in smoke letting go of Zabuza.

Everyone on the bridge looked on frozen as they stared at the boy who risked his life to save Zabuza as he coughed up blood as he looked at Kakasi and grabbed his arm.

"Zabuza." Haku grunted out as he felt his vision began to go dark.

"So my future's all done huh Kakashi." Zabuza said as Naruto looked around.

"Where is he?" Naruto questioned as he saw three figures.

"Is that him." Naruto said as he ran forward only to stop and see Haku in front of his sensei holding his arm.

"What, what happened?" Naruto questioned not understanding what happened.

"Isn't that the young man in the mask?" Tazuna questioned just as confused.

"The kid threw himself in front of my attack." Kakashi informed them.

"He saved your life in the cost of your own." Kakashi told to Zabuza.

"Well done Haku." Zabuza said as he let out a laugh.

Zabuza lifted his sword to attack.

"Kakashi sensei look out!" Sakura yelled out.

" _He's gonna cut through the kid to get to me_!" Kakashi thought in shock.

"I knew I found a treasure when I found you." Zabuza said as Kakashi tried to move but Haku held his arm back.

Zabuza brought his blade across as Kakashi grabbed Haku a hold of Haku's body and jumped away as Zabuza missed.

"Not bad for having a corpse in your arms." Zabuza said jokingly as he continue to look down.

" _That bastard_!" Ash thought with an scowl on his face.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto yelled out as Kakashi set Haku's body on the ground.

"No stay put Naruto, I'll handle this, I will fight Zabuza." Kakashi ordered as he closed Haku's eyes.

"Naruto!" Sakura called as Naruto turned to her.

" _Sakura_." Naruto thought sadly knowing he had to tell her the truth.

"Are you and Sasuke alright?" Sakura asked to Naruto but he turned his head away.

"What's wrong, where's Sasuke Naruto?" Sakura questioned again.

Naruto just looked away farther.

"No..." Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura." Kakashi called as Zabuza called his name.

"I would stay focus if I were you Kakashi." Zabuza said as he rushed him once more.

"Sakura, let me take you to him, as long as we are together it won't be disobeying your teacher's." Tazuna says as Sakura nods.

"Thank you." Sakura thanks as she run towards Naruto and Ash and passes them as they ran to Sasuke's fallen form.

"Sasuke." Naruto mumble as Sakura looked at Sasuke fallen body.

"His body is so cold, it's not a genjutsu trick is it" Sakura asked.

"Go on, you don't need to be brave on my account, go ahead and let your feelings out, it's alright Sakura." Tazuna tells her.

"I was the best, aced every test at the academy, the perfect student, did you know there are more than 100 principles of shinobi conduct, I memorized every single one, I loved when they would test us on it, it would give me a chance to show how smart I was, I remembered this one exam so clearly, they asked us to explain the 25 principle, I got it right of course, a shinobi must never show their feelings no matter what the circumstances, feelings are a weakness, and only clouds judgement and sense of duty, Sasuke." Sakura explained in a sad tone as tears steamed down her eyes.

Ash walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder as she cried for Sasuke.

Kakashi and Zabuza was still going head to head with Paul still watching and healing the wound given to him earlier.

Zabuza gasped as he fell to one knee gasping.

" _Why can't I keep up with him_?" Zabuza thinks to himself.

Kakashi stares at the assassin coldly as Zabuza gripped his sword and ran forward with his sword in hand and swung his sword only for Kakashi to punch him across the bridge.

Zabuza got up and grew more frustrated as the battle went on.

"I will split you in half!" Zabuza yelled as he swung his sword once more but Kakashi stepped back as the sword hit the ground and Kakashi grabbed a hold of his neck.

"Look at you, your falling apart, I knew you didn't have what it takes for the long hall." Kakashi stated.

"What did you say?" Zabuza questioned.

"You don't know what real strength is." Kakashi told.

Kakashi twirled two two kunais in his hand and gripped them tightly.

"Game over you lose." Kakashi stated.

Zabuza swung his blade in reverse but Kakashi jumped back from the attack and Kakashi attacked his one good arm causing him to lose his grip on his sword and it went flying from him as Kakashi did a backflip away.

"Both of your arms are useless, you can't make handsigns." Kakashi told as they heard a voice.

"Well well this is how this turns out." A small man in a sult with a bald head and a cane and behind him was a bunch of men with weapons.

"Gato, I don't understand, what is all this, why are you here and who are these thugs you've brought with you?" Zabuza questioned to Gato.

"Hmmmm...Well you see there's been a slight change in plans, according to the new plan you die right here on this bridge Zabuza." Gato told as Zabuza's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" Zabuza growled at the betrayal he was now going through.

"That's right, you are too expensive, so I've decided to take you off the payroll, of course even though these thugs I brought with me cost something so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they put you down I would appreciate it but maybe not since you look as demonic as a wet kitten." Gato said as the thugs behind him laughed.

"Well Kakashi it would seem that our fight has come to an end, since I'm no longer employed Tazuna is safe, we have no quarrel." Zabuza stated as Gato walked up to Haku's dead body.

"That reminds me, I remember you, your the little punk that grabbed me and nearly broke my arms, I've been meaning to pay you back for that." Gato yelled as he swung at Haku's limp body.

Naruto, Ash and Paul gasped in horror as even Paul knew not to kick someone was down even in death.

Kakashi glared at Gato as Zabuza stood motionless.

"I only wish he was alive to feel it." Gato said as he poked Haku's face with his cane.

"Get away from him you scum!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Gato but Kakashi grabbed him holding him back.

"No Naruto stop, use your head." Kakashi said as Naruto continued to struggle.

"What about you Zabuza, You just gonna him do that?!" Naruto questions him.

"Be quiet fool, Haku's dead what does it matter." Zabuza told.

"What, you mean you can just stand there and watch him get treat like that, like a dog, you and Haku were together for years, does that mean anything to you!" Naruto shouted.

"You don't understand nothing, the way of the shinobi, I merely used him as Gato used me, now it's over, his usefulness is at an end, the loss of his strength, yes that means something to me but the boy nothing." Zabuza stated as Naruto grew angrier.

"Then your a bigger rat then I thought." Naruto stated

"Hey that's enough calm down Naruto he's not an enemy, not right now." Kakashi said putting hand on his shoulder only to get it slapped away.

"Shut up, as far as I'm concerned he is enemy number." Naruto said pointing his finger at Zabuza.

Zabuza looked out of the corner of his eye at Naruto.

"Why you ungrateful, after everything he did for you, Haku lived for you, you were the most important thing in the world to him and he meant nothing to you, nothing at all, he sacrificed everything for you, you never felt anything for him at all, and if I become strong does that mean I will become as cold-hearted as you are, you never let him have a dream of his own but he didn't care and you just toss him aside like he was nothing but a broken tool, man that was so wrong, so wrong." Naruto says sounding close to crying as Ash, his Pokemon and even Paul looked down in sadness hearing the amount of emotion in Naruto's voice as they felt their hearts heavy hearing Naruto's words.

"You talk to much, your words cut deep, deeper then any sword." Zabuza said as tears were slowly dropping from his face as he looked to the sky.

Naruto looked surprised at Zabuza crying even though he was crying himself as Kakashi averted his gaze.

"When he fought you his heart was breaking in two, you see Haku was always too soft and too kind, he felt pain and sorrow and now I feel them too, and something else too and this is the way it ends." Zabuza told as he ripped off the bandages around his mouth.

Naruto was quiet from hearing this.

"Well cat got your tongue, are you so surprised that I am human even Shinobi are human, no matter how hard we try, we can not escape that fact , we always fail, well at least I failed." Zabuza said smirking a little bit.

"Boy give me your kunai." Zabuza called as Naruto looked down at the ground before pulling a kunai and tossing it to Zabuza.

"Here." Naruto said as images of Haku flashed through Zabuza's mind as he leaned back to catch the the kunai in his mouth and glared at Gato and ran at him at demon like speed.

Gato gaped in horror as he turned tail and ran behind his group of thugs.

"Do it now, take him out now!" Gato yelled as as they thugs cheered and prepared their weapons as Zabuza continued towards them.

"he must be out of his mind to take us all on." One thug said as Zabuza ran through cutting them down as he went into a circle of the thugs, jumping and weaving through the thugs as he sliced them, one pierced before he stood up and took more on but Zabuza managed to break through and make his way to Gato.

"He's a Devil." Gato said as he saw the murderous intent Zabuza was leaking out.

Zabuza closed in and stabbed Gato through his black suit causing Gato to cough up blood as more thugs surged forward and stabbed Zabuza four more times in the back as the others winced knowing that hurt a lot.

"You crazy fool, you are so eager to join your friend go ahead but you're not taking me this time." Gato said as Zabuza laughs.

"I won't be joining Haku, where he's gone I can't follow." Zabuza said as he walked towards Gato.

"Stay back." Gato said backing up.

"No my friend it is the other place we are going to, you and me both Gato, I can't think of a more fitting death than that for a demon ninja, can you, I bet there are many Demons down there waiting of all shapes and sizes, oh yes I will fit right in, you on the other hand." Zabuza stop for a moment and spoke again.

"Are in for a long and painful eternity." Zabuza snarled as he dipped his head down and ripped the kunai out from his chest and stabbed him once, twice, three times as Gato feel back slightly as Zabuza lunged forward and launched the finishing strike causing Gato to fall off the bridge and into the lake.

Paul thought that display was awesome for Zabuza showing his demon and killing that no good son of a bitch.

Zabuza turned back around and glared at the thugs and they dropped their weapons and stepped back.

Zabuza gaped before he dropped the kunai in his mouth and began to walk towards Haku as his vision began to blur and blood from his wounds. Stumbling slightly as feel to his knees and called out to Haku.

"Haku, so this is a last goodbye at last, not once did I ever thank you Haku, forgive for that." Zabuza said as he fell forward to the ground.

Naruto turned his head from Zabuza.

"Naruto, don't look away, when you live like a warrior this is how it ends." Kakashi told as Naruto looked forward again.

"Huh, where am I, am I alive or I... Sakura, Sakura it's hard for me to breath with you on top of me." Sasuke said awake again making Sakura look at him with a tear filled face.

"Sasuke." Sakura cried in relief as Ash signed knowing that Sasuke wasn't died.

Tazuna gaped slightly as Sasuke slowing blinked at her.

"Tazuna he's alive." Sakura cried even harder.

"Ow Sakura that hurts." Sasuke said as he winced.

" _Well something turned out right after all_." Tazuna thought as Sasuke tried to get.

"No what are you doing, you should not move." Sakura said as she and Ash watched him get back up.

Sasuke groaned as he ignored Sakura.

"How is Naruto and that guy in the mask?" Sasuke asked as he held his stomach.

"Naruto is fine but that guy is mask is dead." Sakura answer as Sasuke looks at her.

"Dead, did Naruto do it?" Sasuke asked looking at Ash who shakes his head.

"No, I came in later but he was protecting Zabuza but I had faith in you and Naruto." Sakura said as Sasuke thought of something.

" _He never meant to, from the very beginning_." Sasuke as he tried to stand again.

"Naruto, over here, look at Sasuke, he's alright." Sakura yelled as Naruto gaped as he turned around to see Sasuke standing. Sasuke diverted his attention before he lifted his hand in the air. Naruto let out a sign of relief knowing his friend wasn't dead.

" _But how_." Naruto thought before looking at Haku and remembering what Zabuza said about Haku being too soft and kind.

"I see." Naruto said.

"Well well, wonders will never crease." Kakashi said as Paul shook his head and had a faint smile as he was still healing slash wound. He must be having an off day.

It was quiet till one of the thugs spoke up.

"Hey you two." A thug in a mask called.

"Don't get comfortable, who is going to pay now that Gato is gone." A thug with a scar said.

"There's no way we're going to leave here empty handed, so we'll have to hit that Village to see what they got for us." Another masked thug said as the other thugs cheered behind him.

"Not good." Kakashi said as Naruto looked at him.

"Come on Kakashi Sensei you must have a Jutsu that can take care of these bunch of losers." Naruto stated as Kakashi shook his head.

"Not right now, I used too much of my chakra." Kakashi said as the thugs got ready.

"Get em boys." The thug in the mask said as they got ready to charge only for an arrow to get shot in front of them stopping them in there tracks.

Everyone on the bridge turned to who shot the arrow and when they did they saw Inari, Tsunami and the whole Village standing at the end with weapons.

"There is one little thing your forgetting about, before you step one foot into our Village you will have to go through us." An old man said as the Villagers screamed in agreement.

"Inari!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Heroes usually show up at the last moment y'know." Inari laughed before smiling.

"They all came, the whole Village." Tazuna said as the thugs stopped.

"Heh there's no way that I'm missing this, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto called as he created four clones.

The thugs took another step back.

"Hmm I just might have enough chakra to help you out, **Shadow Clone Jutsu** , Kakashi style." Kakashi called as an army of Kakashi's appeared.

The thugs gasped in horror.

"You still want to fight?" One of the Kakashi questioned as they thugs shook their head.

"No way no thanks." One of the thugs said as they all dropped there weapons and all ran like wimps.

"VICTORY! Inari yelled out along with the other Villagers.

Kakashi walked to Zabuza.

"It sounds like it's over." Zabuza said.

"Yeah it is." Kakashi says.

"Kakashi, I have a favor to ask of you." Zabuza stated.

"What is it?" Kakashi responded.

"Take me to him before I go, one last time." Zabuza says.

Kakashi lifted his hand to pulled his headband down over his Sharingan eye before he answered.

"Sure." Kakashi said as he pulled out the swords and weapons out of Zabuza's back before he lifted hi up to his arms and began to walked towards Haku.

Ash and the others noticed that it was beginning to snow surprising everyone.

"Impossible!" One Villager said.

"Snowing in this time of year!" Another said as Zabuza looked at the snow.

" _Is it you Haku, are you weeping_?" Zabuza thought as Kakashi bended down and placed him next to Haku.

"Thank you Kakashi." Zabuza said as he turned his head to Haku.

"You were always by my side, at least I can do is be besides you in the end, I know, but I wish I could go to the place where you have gone, oh how I wish I could join you... Haku." Zabuza finished as he drew his last breath.

Ash and Paul no longer sensed Zabuza's energy and knew he was gone.

"Of course his spirit was as pure as the snow, you never know Zabuza maybe you will meet him there, who is to say." Kakashi says as Naruto smiled thinking that Zabuza will meet Haku in the same place.

(Few days later)

The sun was setting, Zabuza's sword stood over his grave whose laid next to Haku.

"Is this really it, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm." Kakashi grunted as he turned to her.

"Is that the Ninja way, to be use and to be used like weapons by other people." Sakura said as Kakashi answered.

"Shinobi are merely tools in the hand of Destiny." Kakashi said as Naruto looked at him.

"If that's what being a Ninja is about then something is out of wack, is that the reason we train only to end up like them?" Naruto questions as kakashi looked back at the grave.

"What is the reason for that?" Sasuke questions as well.

"Well it's a question without an answer, that is something we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives, like Zabuza and Haku." Kakashi states.

Naruto looks up determined.

"I just came up with a decision, from now on I'm gonna find my own ninja way, a way that is straight and true without any regrets, from now on I'm following the way of the Naruto." Naruto tells to his team.

(The next day)

Team 7, Ash, Paul and the Pokemon were ready to head back to the Hidden leaf Village.

"We could have never finished the bridge without you, I can't tell you how much we are going to miss you." Tazuna said.

"Be careful out there." Tsunami told.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi says to them.

"Now don't all choked up, we'll come back and visit real soon." Naruto said as he looked at Inari.

"You swear you will." Inari said as he tried not to cry.

Tazuna put his hand on Inari's head.

"Of course, you know Inari, it is alright to cry if you want, there's nothing wrong with that. go for it." Naruto said as he struggling to hold his own tears.

"Who says i want to cry, if there's nothing wrong with it, why don't you go on and cry." Inari said grinning as some tears escaped.

"No you first, you know what forget it." Naruto said as he turned away as Inari did the same.

They all said their goodbyes and walked away heading towards the hidden leaf.

"It was all his doing, that boy made you strong Inari, you in turn made the rest of us stronger and it was thanks to that boy, we were able to build a bridge to a place that we never knew, a place where we found our courage to fulfill our dreams." Tazuna told as he looked at the retreating figures mostly Naruto's.

"Say, speaking of the bridge, now that it's finished should we name it?" A Villager asked.

"Yes, of course, and I know the perfect name." Tazuna said.

"You do, what?" The villager asked.

"We will call it the Great Naruto Bridge." Tazuna answers.

"That is a very good name." Tsunami said.

"You sure about that Tazuna?" A villager asked.

"That the name that brought us good luck, it will do the same for the bridge, I think this bridge will stand for a long long time, perhaps it will become famous one day, the name Naruto, known to through out the world, that would not it." Tazuna said looking down at Inari.

(With the ninja and trainers)

"I can't wait till we get back and tell Iruka-sensei, buy me a whole mess of Ramen to celebrate a mission accomplished, ohh just wait until I tell Konohamaru about my adventures, the kid's gonna worship me."Naruto said as happily as they all head to the Village.

"I don't know who they are Naruto but it will be great to meet them, but we got to get there first." Ash said as he wanted to meet Iruka since Kakashi told him about him as Pikachu rode on his shoulder and Greninja walking right next to him.

"Right let's get going." Naruto said as they went through.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zenotai123 here with a new chapter.**

 **The battle with Zabuza is over and peace returns to Wave country.**

 **Now they head to the hidden leaf Village.**

 **What lays ahead for them there?**

 **You'll have to watch next on time of Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **Also show respect to Hiromi Tsuru, Bulma voice actor.**


	11. Konoha and new genin

**I do not Pokemon or Naruto in any way and I never will so get on with the reading.**

( _Tome: Heroes don't ask questions_ )

{Once _an innocent boy, seeking a true friend_ }

{Found _more than he asked for, now, fearing his own end._ }

{I _am tellin' you that_ }

{This _young man has left us, leaving a mere shell._ }

{In _his place a hero at the edge of heaven or hell._ }

 _{Now the rules are written out on this stone wall._ }

{All _the trials by fire, put me at their beck 'n call._ }

{ _I_ _am tellin' you that-_ }

{ _Fears_ _and paranoia must be discarded._ }

{ _Heroes_ _don't ask questions, this game isn't for the faint-of-hearted_ }

{My _skeletons have escaped my closet and they're out to let you know._ }

{ _SO_ _be aware, and beware the oncoming answers to truths we never sought but we simply had to know_ }

( _Tome:Heroes don't ask questions end_ )

Ash, Paul, the Pokemon and Team seven were walking through the forest and saw something ahead of them.

"Hey I can see Konoha just up ahead." Naruto said as he could see the giant gates to his home.

"So that's the hidden leaf, damn you guys live in a big place!" Paul said shock at the Village, weren't Village's suppose to be small.

The Pokemon were in awe as well as Kakashi and Sakura smiled at their reactions.

"Yes we do, now we can get down to business and relax." Kakashi they all walked through the gate and was walking through the street.

Ash looked around to see some of the Villagers looking at the group with some looks of curiously and glares and heard some of them whispering and listened carefully to their words.

"What are those animals, a yellow Mouse and a blue frog." A man wandered to his friend.

"Is the child a student of Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, because he can summon Toads and that's possibly a Toad itself looking like a ninja." Another man said with his friends nodding.

"Oh look, it's the Demon brat, why couldn't he just die already?" A women said as Ash grew a little enraged hearing these people talk about Naruto that way.

"When will the Hokage realize he should just kill the brat already, we would avenge the fallen already by doing so." Another women told as Ash tried to ignore the words as Sakura heard the people whispering too and felt like crying.

She looked at Naruto and by the way his expression looked, he could hear everything the Villagers were saying and she felt bad she had made it worse for him and couldn't feeling horrible over it.

Kakashi noticed the looks and whispering as well and told the group to hurry over to the Hokage tower to turn in the mission report and talk to the Hokage about this.

The walked into the tower with the symbol of fire of the front and went straight to the room where the Hokage did of his work.

They opened the door to see an old man wearing a white and red hat and robe as he had a look of discomfort because of all the bane to all Kage: Paperwork.

"Lord Hokage we're back." Kakashi said as the Third Hokage looked away from his worst enemy and to the team.

"Hey old man we're back from mission." Naruto said as the Hokage smiled from seeing Naruto and the team.

"Ah yes i see and how did the mission go?" The Hokage questioned as he looked at the two new boys in the room and the two creatures beside them.

"Well this is how it went." Kakashi told as he explained about the mission and the events of the attack from Zabuza, to Wave being enslaved to Gato, to training the genin, to meeting on the bridge again for another fight and how the deaths of Haku and Zabuza.

The Third Hokage could tell Kakashi was leaving some parts out of the story but waited till the genin leaves the room to see what it was.

"Ah well that's quite the story Kakashi, you shall receive your pay later on but now I have something other to discuss with you Kakashi and the both of you as well, alone." The Third Hokage said as he looked at Ash and Paul as Naruto stepped forward.

"Why do they have stay old?" Naruto asked as Sakura tugged on his shoulder making him turn to her and she shook her head telling not to question the Hokage's word.

He back off and the three genin left as Naruto looked back one more time before leaving the room completely.

"Now Kakashi, I noticed that you left some parts out of the story, I want you to explain all of it this time, and the both of you as well and your friends as well, also i am known as Hiruzen Sarutobi, The third Hokage of Konoha." Hiruzen explained as Ash and Paul introduced themselves.

"My name is Ash Ketchum sir and this is Pikachu and Greninja." Ash told as Pikachu and Greninja give their response and Paul crossed his arms.

"The name Paul Shinji and that's all, can we get on to business." Paul stated as Ash and the Pokemon sweat-dropped at Paul for getting straight to the point.

"Well Lord Hokage, when we were just getting out of the Village, we heard Lighting came out of nowhere then saw a strange portal appear in front of us, when Naruto got close to it Ash and Paul flew out of it and landed on Naruto of all People." Kakashi told as the Hokage's eyes widened at the portal part.

"What do you mean a portal Kakashi?" Hiruzen questioned as he didn't think such a skill existed and Ash walked up to the desk.

"It's not a lie Mr. Hokage sir." Ash said to him as Hiruzen snapped out of his shock and put his hand up stopping Ash in his tracks.

"Hold up, before we go on." Hiruzen told and waved his hand making some shadows move as if they were people and did a few handsigns and put his hands on the ground and the room had markings all over the walls and ceilings.

"What's this now?" Paul asked confused about all the markings in the room as Hiruzen stood up.

"It's a silencing Seal, it makes anyone out of the Seal to be able to hear what we're talking about and I could tell what you were about to say is not allowed outside of others except to the one you trust." Hiruzen told as they nodded since they didn't need everybody hearing about this.

"Now were you saying." Hiruzen said as Ash continued where'd he left off.

"Well my animal friends are called Pokemon and we are all from another world." Ash told as Hiruzen's eyes widened as he heard this but not Kakashi since he heard this before.

"What do you mean?" Hiruzen questioned as Ash went on about it.

Ash explained the Pokemon, about what they were and what types they came in, the Legendary Pokemon that were there, The Pokemon Battles and the Martial Art battles as well **(In my stories fighting is legal in the Pokemon world, so you'll have to deal with it)** , and explained about the Dragon Force that he and Paul had a connection too even in this world.

"This is indeed a development, this Dragon Force you speak of, can you show me a demonstration?" Hiruzen asked as Ash nodded and created a small Dragon Lance in his hands in a bright Crimson color as Hiruzen looked in awe.

"Impressive, so what are your plan's of the moment?" Hiruzen questioned as Ash made the orb disappear and looked at the leader of the Village.

"Well to head home but it might take a while so Kakashi thought we could stay here in the Village and become ninja until we could find a way home." Ash told as Hiruzen looked at Kakashi who gave him a eye smile saying they could be trusted.

Hiruzen sighed at this.

"I guess I could but I need to know if you two are up to genin level, Kakashi are they up to it?" Hiruzen questioned as Kakashi nodded.

"Yes sir, their attacks and better than you think, they are up too it for sure." Kakashi told him in confidence.

In truth he had only seen Paul's techniques and not Ash's as he was almost blown up by Paul's attack when facing Zabuza for the first time.

"Okay then since there are no more teams to put you two in, you will be special genin as they can be assigned to different teams to work with." Hiruzen said as Ash and Paul nodded as he opened a drew and took two forehead protectors out and handed them to Ash and Paul.

"Here you go." Hiruzen told as Ash wrapped his around his forehead and Paul wrapped his around his arm.

"Now the only thing is where you four are going to stay for the night." Hiruzen said as Ash smiled at his choice of rest.

"Don't worry about we'll find Naruto and ask him to sleep at his house so see you later." Ash said as the four opened the door and left quickly before Hiruzen could stop them.

"Wait, oh god, they don't know where to find Naruto do they?" Hiruzen asked as Kakashi shook his head.

"No they don't." Kakashi said wondering how they were gonna find the blonde shinobi in this large Village.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash and the others were walking around for a few minutes only to realize that they had no idea where to find Naruto in the first place.

"Should have asked where'd he lived huh." Ash said as the others sighed at this.

"Pika pika(This is gonna take forever to find him)." Pikachu said as Ash was about to respond when he bumped into somebody and the person fell to the ground.

Ash looked to see who he bumped into.

It was a girl with dark blue hair, wears a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem. Along with this she wears navy blue pants and keeps her forehead protector around her neck. But the strange thing to Ash is her eyes were white and featureless.

"Oh sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?" Ash asked as he held a hand out as the girl took it and pulled herself up.

"O-oh i-i-it's o-okay." The girl said stuttering a lot annoying the hell out of Paul.

"Yea, we're new to Konoha, I'm Ash, that's Paul, Pikachu and Greninja." Ash told as the Girl nodded seeing Paul wave his hand.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan." Hinata said as they Thought their was more clans in this Village.

"Well we would love to say and chat but we're looking for someone by the Name of Naruto Uzumaki, so see you." Ash said as Hinata actually gained a shocked looked ran in front of Ash's sight.

"Wait I know where Naruto lives!" Hinata said shocking them as Ash smiled and Paul frowned at this wondering how she knew.

"Cool can you take us there?" Ash asked as Hinata nodded and began walking as Paul shook his head wondering what was wrong with people in this Village.

After a while of walking they find out an apartment building with an orange door.

"Is this it?" Ash asked as she nodded and he knocked and waited.

The door opened to reveal Naruto without his forehead protector on and looked surprised to see everyone.

"Oh hey guys, Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as they all saw Hinata shaking and opened her mouth to say something only for her face to turned completely red and fainted on the ground.

Naruto spoke up.

"She's always doing this around me, she is so weird." Naruto said as they just realized that Hinata liked Naruto and couldn't get it out.

"Hey Naruto, me and Paul are ninja's now but we need a place to stay, you mind if we stay with you until we find somewhere else?" Ash requested as Naruto grinned.

"Sure guys you can stay for sure." Naruto said as Ash smiled then looked at Hinata's dwn form.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Ash questioned as they helped her up and Naruto led them to the hospital.

* * *

 **Hello My friends Zenotai123 here with an update.**

 **They made it back to the Village and has explained their problem.**

 **They become ninja and with to Naruto's apartment to rest for the day.**

 **But best of all, Hinata has finally made an appearance.**

 **The other teams should be introduce soon so be patience.**

 **The Chunin exams are coming up so stay tune for another chapter of Dragon Shinobi's.**


	12. Villages,Training and dreams

**I do not Pokemon or Naruto in any way and I never will so get on with the reading.**

( _Tome: Heroes don't ask questions_ )

{Once _an innocent boy, seeking a true friend_ }

{Found _more than he asked for, now, fearing his own end._ }

{I _am tellin' you that_ }

{This _young man has left us, leaving a mere shell._ }

{In _his place a hero at the edge of heaven or hell._ }

 _{Now the rules are written out on this stone wall._ }

{All _the trials by fire, put me at their beck 'n call._ }

{ _I am tellin' you that-_ }

{ _Fears and paranoia must be discarded._ }

{ _Heroes don't ask questions, this game isn't for the faint-of-hearted_ }

{My _skeletons have escaped my closet and they're out to let you know._ }

{ _SO be aware, and beware the oncoming answers to truths we never sought but we simply had to know_ }

( _Tome:Heroes don't ask questions end_ )

After taking Hinata to her house and getting a night's sleep, Ash decided to walk around the Village to get a look at his new surroundings so he doesn't get lost like he did yesterday as he was walking near a flower store.

"Man this place is so confusing to get around." Ash said as he looked around not noticing somebody walking out of the flower and bumped into that person knocking both people to the ground.

"Hey what was that for." A female voice said as Ash looked to the a girl with platinum blond hair in a long ponytail and pale blue eyes, she sports this attire with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings, her forehead protector worn as a belt, and for a time, white arm warmers.

"Oh sorry about that, I wasn't wasn't watching where I was going." Ash said as he got up and held a hand out to her as the girl looked at Ash's face closely and blushed seeing his handsome face as she grabbed his hand.

"Oh it's no problem." The blonde girl said as Ash smiled making her heart rate go faster.

"Yea I'm new here and just became a ninja, I'm Ash Ketchum and you are?" Ash asked to the girl.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan." Ino told as Ash wondered about how many more clans were in this Village.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I've got to go see ya later." Ash said walking away into the crowd as Ino went into dreamland thinking about Ash.

While she was, two people were walking toward her wondering what the heck was wrong with her.

The first boy had black hair and it was tied in a spiky ponytail and had a bored expression on his face, he wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh armour T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm.

The next boy was a weighted with brown spiky, Chōji donned a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt (white in the anime), with the kanji for "food" on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side.

"Ino are you okay, you look spaced out?" The second boy asked to her.

Ino snapped out of her daydream and looked at both boys.

"Shikamaru, Choji, what are you two doing here?" Ino asked to her friends and teammates.

"We need to have a team meeting with Asuma sensei come." Shikamaru said as they walked away as she followed and thought about Ash along the way.

With Ash he was still walking through the Village and was starting to figure his way through it.

"Okay this is getting easier." Ash said as he heard a voice call over to him.

"Hey Ash is that you!" A voice called him as he turned and see Sakura running towards him with a bag of items in her arms.

"Oh hey Sakura how's it going?" Ash asked as Sakura stopped when she reach him.

"Just fine, I'm getting some stuff for my Mom, what are you doing walking around?" Sakura asked as Ash answered.

"I'm just walking around trying to learn my way around." Ash responded as she nodded as the Village was real big and you could get lost if you don't know your way around it.

"That's good, hey why don't you come over and meet my Mom, she'll be happy to have guests over?" Sakura asked as Ash thought about for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Sure I guess." Ash said as Sakura started walking and Ash followed her.

" _Ash is coming to my house, this is so exciting, I've never gotten Sasuke to come to my house but this time Ash is going to_." Sasuke thought excitedly as they continued to walk.

After walking for a few minutes they finally reach the front door to Sakura's house.

"Well this is where I live, let's go inside." Sakura said as she opened the door and they both went inside and Ash closed the door behind him.

"Sakura is that you!" A woman's voice heard from a different room yelled as Sakura responded to who most likely is her mother.

"Yea I'm home and I've brought a guest too." Sakura said as they started to walk to the kitchen.

They walked in the kitchen to see a woman in her mid thirties with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Sakura your're back and I can see you brought a friend with you." Sakura's mother said as she nodded.

"Yea I did this is Ash, he transferred here from another Village and became a ninja here." Sakura told as her mother smiled as Ash nodded at the info.

"Well Sakura I do hope your Boyfriend is enjoying his new home in the Village." Sakura's mother said as Sakura and Ash started blushing when she said Ash was Sakura's boyfriend.

"No Mom we're not dating trust me." Sakura said as quickly as she could as her mother started laughing as the scene in front of her was funny.

"I'm just kidding honey, anyway Ash would you like to stay for dinner, it would be rude of me not to invite you?" Sakura's mother asked as Ash shook his head at te elder woman.

"Nan I think I should get going, I need to train my sword skills, thanks for the offer though Sakura's mom." Ash said sounding grateful for the offer.

"Oh Ash call me Mebuki, it's my first name and if you change your mind we'll be waiting." Mebuki said as Ash smiled at the lady.

"Thanks Mebuki, hey Sakura do you know where I can train at without dealing with anyone?" Ash asked to her as she looked at him after putting the bag on the table.

"Yea there's a training field that we use when we train so we can go there." Sakura said as she thought she can get some alone time with Ash if she took him to the training field.

"Alright that will be a good place to train, you mind showing me where it is Sakura, I'm still trying to get my head around the Village?" Ash asked as Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Sure Ash, Mom I'm going to take Ash to the training field, dinner will done later right?" Sakura asked as her mother nodded and they walked towards the door and opened it.

"Yes it will be back soon with your boyfriend dear." Mebuki said as their faces turned red again.

"MOM!" Sakura yelled as her mother laughed again and closed the door.

Sakura turned to Ash who still had a red face.

"Sorry about that Ash, my mom can be like that sometimes." Sakura told as Ash nodded and tried not to think about what she said about him and her being a couple.

"It's okay, can you bring me to the training field already." Ash said as she nodded and started to lead the way.

 _(Scene change)_

After running through the Village, the two make it to the training field use for team 7's training and they both had a surprise when they see hundreds of clones of Naruto doing push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups on tree branches, Squats, some running to test their speed in a race, some were sparring in hopes of getting better at Taijutsu, some were reading, which you can see by the looks on their faces that they hated it, since Naruto thought he should read up more since he didn't want people to look down on him for stupid and the books were about ninja history and Taijutsu, some were holding buckets full of water and holding them with their arms stretched out and were looking like they would collapse at any moment, they were others with rocks and stones and sandbags tied around their ankles and waist and were trying to move fast, some were lifting some heavy rocks and putting them in different places, some are doing their kunai at the trees with targets on them trying to improve their aim, some were rising out of the water trying to strengthen their lungs and finally the last were doing the chakra control tree climbing exercise to gain more control over his chakra since he asked Kakashi more about the exercise.

"Well Naruto is taking his training seriously, good at this rate he'll be better in no time." Ash said to Sakura as he continued to watch the Naruto's train.

"Yes he will and I should to training as well don't you think." Sakura told as Ash nodded and walked towards the Naruto's who was reading.

One of them noticed the two.

"Hey you guys are here." One Naruto clone said and it got the attention of the real Naruto who ran over to them.

"Oh hey guys, it's me the real Naruto, so what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as Ash pulled out his from his back.

"Well I want to practice my sword skills but you seem to have most of the field covered with clones." Ash stated as Naruto rubbed his head.

"Sorry, it's just ever since we found out the Shadow clones secret I've been using it to catch up to any lost skills I was suppose to have earlier at the Academy." Naruto explained as he knew with the Shadow Clone training method he would be able to catch up or surpass Sasuke's level of skill in no time flat.

"Well Training is good Naruto but don't over do it, don't you remember what happened when you cancel the Jutsu, all the info and fatigued the Clones had all transfer to you and you had a huge headache last time remember." Ash told as Naruto looked embarrassed at that remembering it really well.

"Yea I forgot about that, sorry." Naruto said as Ash and Sakura sweat-dropped at that as Naruto created a few clones.

"Okay since your here to train with that sword of yours, why not use some of my clones as test dummies." Naruto said as the clones glared at the original for calling them test dummies.

"Alright here goes nothing." Ash said dashing towards the clones and slashing away. **(I couldn't think of a sword style so think of Sonic's from sonic and the Black Knight)**

"Wow Ash is good with a sword huh?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded.

"Well I can't stay here, better get back to work." Naruto said as he walked back to where he was before and continued training.

Sakura looked at all the Naruto's doing their assignments of training and Ash practicing with his sword and came to an conclusion.

"I have to get stronger to!" Sakura said as she ran over to the Naruto's holding the buckets filled with water.

"Hey can I join you guys?" Sakura asked to them as they looked at her and a strained smile.

"Sure, grab two buckets and hold them for as long as you can." The clone said as Sakura grabbed two full buckets of water and stretched out as she held them.

Ash see's Sakura joining in on the training and smiled to himself knowing she was bettering herself.

 _(Scene change-nighttime)_

Ash and Naruto were walking back to his apartment after training as Sakura went back home saying good night to them.

Naruto opened the door and both walked inside only to see Paul with his eyes twitching and looked red.

"Paul what's wrong with you?" Ash questioned as Paul laid down.

"Something I wish I'd hadn't seen." Paul said as he went to sleep.

Ash and Naruto shrugged their shoulders and turned off the lights and went to sleep.

 _(Scene change-Ash's mindscape)_

Ash opens his eyes to see... his home town, what?

"Wait I'm back home, that's strange, I thought for sure I was in the ninja world." Ash said as he walked around but didn't see any of the people around like he usually did.

"Where is everyone, this is strange." Ash said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Do you understand?" A voice called out as Ash jumped out of surprise as he looked around for the voice.

"Who said that." Ash stated as he heard someone walking on top of a building and turned to said building.

He was surprised when he say he younger self, the very same that was with his grandpa before but the look on his face was a neutral expression for some reason.

"What, it's me but what does he mean by understand?" Ash asked to himself as he heard someone else.

"The meaning of true power." Another voice said as he looked behind him to see himself again but older and wearing his Kanto/Johto clothes.

"The meaning of true power, I never really thought about it before." Ash said honesty, what was going on here and why were these copies of Ash here.

"You are very close to understanding." Another voice said as Ash looked and saw another him but wearing his Hoenn outfit.

"However, the key to achieving true power." Another voice said as Ash looked again and saw another Ash wearing his Sinnoh clothes.

"The key to achieving Full power." Another Ash said walking in in his Unova clothes.

"Is to conquer oneself without loosing oneself." Another Ash said wearing his Kalos clothes as he appeared.

"Conquer oneself without loosing oneself?" Ash said confused as he looked up at his younger self.

This was going to be hard to figure out.

(Omake-Paul sees the beast of Konoha)

Paul was walking around and found himself out of a training field.

He looked at a sign that said "Training field 9".

"I wonder what I'll find here." Paul said as he walked into the field only to see two people there.

"One was a boy but his hair is now in a bowl-cut style; he wears a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers.

The next has a shiny bowl style hair cut and remarkably thick eyebrows, He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he normally leaves unzipped. His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a belt.

"LEE, YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY TODAY!" The Jounin yelled to his student now known as Lee as Paul wondered why he was yelling.

"THANK YOU GUY-SENSEI, I JUST HOPE THAT ONE DAY MY FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN AS BRIGHTLY AS YOURS!" Lee yelled back to his sensei now known as Guy.

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

Paul saw the weirdest and most horrifying site as the teacher and student hugged each other and a beach, ocean and sunset appeared behind them.

Paul just started to walk out of the training before either one of them noticed him before he gets sucked into this as well.

He only had one thought one his mind out this.

" _That was a truly horrifying_ _site_." Paul thought as he walked back to the apartment.

* * *

 **Hey guys zenotai123 here with another update.**

 **Naruto is starting to get into training and is using the shadow clone training method.**

 **Sakura is starting to get serious as well.**

 **But what is up with Ash's dream with his other self's and what do them mean by true power?**

 **And will Paul ever get over with site he saw from Guy and lee's display of Youth?**

 **Will some new threats to the Village hidden in the leaves show themselves and new teams of genins as well.**

 **You'll have to find out next time on the chapter of Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave a review.**

 **Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you guys.**

 **Enjoy the holidays with your families and friends and let it get to your head and think I'll be writing during the holidays, I deserve a little break from writing all of these chapters just like the rest of the fanfiction writers out there.**

 **So see you later, be well and enjoy the new year guys, bye. ;)**


	13. Power, food and Hinata's team

**I do not Pokemon or Naruto in any way and I never will so get on with the reading.**

( _Tome: Heroes don't ask questions_ )

{Once _an innocent boy, seeking a true friend_ }

{Found _more than he asked for, now, fearing his own end._ }

{I _am tellin' you that_ }

{This _young man has left us, leaving a mere shell._ }

{In _his place a hero at the edge of heaven or hell._ }

 _{Now the rules are written out on this stone wall._ }

{All _the trials by fire, put me at their beck 'n call._ }

{ _I am tellin' you that-_ }

{ _Fears and paranoia must be discarded._ }

{ _Heroes don't ask questions, this game isn't for the faint-of-hearted_ }

{My _skeletons have escaped my closet and they're out to let you know._ }

{ _SO be aware, and beware the oncoming answers to truths we never sought but we simply had to know_ }

( _Tome:Heroes don't ask questions end_ )

"I don't understand what's going on here, can one of you explain what I'm so called close to understanding?" Ash questioned to his other selves as he was confused by this and these guys weren't making it easier to understand.

"Your understanding to true power." Hoenn Ash said as Ash looked at him.

"Understanding?" Ash asked as Hoenn Ash nodded and Kalos Ash walked up.

"It's a true state of power that if you manage to unleash it, your power will be unbeatable even to the ninja in the world you reside in right now." Kalos Ash told as Ash's eyes widened hearing that.

"Really, you mean I can become even stronger from whatever you guys are talking about?" Ash asked as they nodded.

"To unleash this power, their are a couple of step you must do to use it." Unova Ash said as Ash looked at him.

"Really what are the steps?' Ash asked as young Ash spoke up.

"First you must put everyone aside, put your feelings about your family and friends aside." Young Ash told as Ash looked shocked at this.

"What, how can I possibly throw throw aside everything that I fight for!?" Ash said shocked that the younger Ash would tell him to do so.

"I understand how you feel but if you want to become more powerful enough to face anything in your way in order to protect what you believe in right?" Younger Ash questioned back as Ash held his head down knowing his Younger self was right about that.

"What are the other steps?" Ash asked as Kanto/Johto Ash shook his head.

"You must complete the first step before you can move on to the next step, only then will it begin to make sense." Kanto/Johto Ash told as Ash nodded.

"So I'll know that I completed the first step when I come back here?" Ash questioned as Sinnoh Ash nodded his head.

"Correct, when you return here we will tell you about the second step." Sinnoh Ash said as Ash put a thumbs up.

He felt himself fading away.

"Alright I will be back." Ash said finally fading away back to normal.

 _(Scene change-Naruto's apartment)_

Ash was just waking up and looked to see Pikachu sleeping on top of him.

He gentle picked up Pikachu and placed him on the couch without waking him.

He got up and remembered the dream he had and the other Ash's and about what they say.

" _So I have to put everyone aside and that means everyone I've ever met, this is going to be ever difficult_." Ash thought as he thought about some of the people from his travels and started to erase some of them from memory but it was proven to be difficult as his mind wouldn't let him get rid of the people he's formed such great bonds with.

"I'll have to think about this more later." Ash said as he got dressed and walked out the apartment.

Ash walked around and pulled 10 thousands ryo the Third Hokage give him so he and Paul and the Pokemon would be able to buy some food and other things they would like to get while they were here.

Ash's stomach growled as people looked around wondering what that was.

"I should really get something to eat." Ash said as he looked around and saw a ramen shop and walked into it.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's ramen shop, how can I help you?" An old man asked as Ash pulled some ryo.

"Just give me something I can eat, I'm really hungry and I can smell how good the food is here." Ash said as he sense of smell is enhanced thanks to the Dragon Force and Ash's stomach was telling him to eat as much as possible.

"Okay hold on a moment, Ayame we have an order." The old man called to his daughter as she came out of the back room and saw Ash's face and blushed a little.

"Alright Dad one ramen coming up." Ayame said blushing and going back into the back room quickly before her father could see her blush.

As he was waiting, Ash's stomach growled getting the attention of some of the people walking by.

"Man I'm hungry." Ash said as Teuchi, the old man, laughed seeing this.

"don't worry it'd be done in a moment." Teuchi said as Another person walked in and not surprised it was his favorite customer.

"Naruto you're here, I was wondering when you would get here." Teuchi said as Ash turned to the side and saw Naruto grinning ready to eat at his favorite place.

"Hey old man, I ready for some ramen, just give me the usual, hey Ash you here to get some ramen too?" Naruto asked as Ash's stomach growled again making Ash groan as Naruto laughed.

"Is it ready yet?" Ash asked sometimes hating his black hole of a stomach.

Teuchi came back with Ramen for both Ash and Naruto.

"Alright here you go, enjoy." Teuch said serving the blows as Ash smelled the bowl and felt like this was his lucky day.

"Aw yeah this is gonna be good." Ash said picking up the chop sticks along with Naruto.

"Alright here we go." Naruto said as they both started digging in.

In 30 seconds Naruto was done with his bowl.

"Ha finished before you Ash-what the!" Naruto said as he saw Ash was already done and by the look of it he was done before him.

"That was great." Ash said but wanted more since his stomach was like a black hole.

"No way anyone can eat Ramen faster then me, I want another bowl old man." Naruto said to Teuchi as Ash said the same thing and he nodded making more bowls to the two customers.

10 minutes later, Naruto had eaten 20 bowls of Ramen while Ash had eaten 23.

"How can you eat more then me, it's impossible!" Naruto said with a slack jaw expression.

Ash laughed at Naruto's expression.

"I've always been able this much, anyway thanks for the great food and here you go." Ash said as he payed for his Ramen and left the stand.

"You've made a good friend Naruto." Teuchi said as Naruto smiled watching Ash leave and walking away.

"Yea I have." Naruto said pulling out some ryo of his own and giving it to Teuchi.

Ash was walking around again trying to do what the other him's said as tried to put aside his friends and family and all the other people he's come to know but it was proving to be very difficult.

"How do they expect me to put aside everything I fought for?" Ash asked to himself as heard someone's voice.

"Oh H-h-hello Ash, how are you today?" Ash turned around to see that it was Hinata, the girl he met two days ago.

He noticed that their was 3 people with her.

One was a boy with an attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of Armour and fishnet undershirt with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. He also had a small white dog on his head.

The next boy was consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

Ash got a sudden chill down his spine looking at this guy and hoped it wasn't anything bad.

The last person was a grown women a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Hey Hinata nice to see you again, who are these guys?" Ash asked not wanting to be rude.

"Y-Yes these are my teammates Kiba and his partner Akamaru, Shino, and our Sensei Kurenai Sensei." Hinata told as Kiba said hey, Shino waved his hand and Kurenai Sensei nodded her head.

"You must be the Special Genin The third Hokage told to us Jounin, strange I thought their was two of you." Kurenai said as Ash looked up to her as Kiba spoke up.

"Hey Kurenai sensei, what's a special Genin?" Kiba asked a bark from Akamaru as Shino and Hinata was curious as well.

"Well Kiba, A Special Genin is a Genin far beyond the others, Special can be sent to any team and be assign from to team if need be, Special Genin are meant to be known as the strongest Genin ranked Ninja as the Third Hokage can assign them must harder missions such as C-rank missions." Kurenai explained as Team eight's eyes widened and Akamaru started to sniff Ash's scent.

"What, really this guy is that good!" Kiba said shocked that a new Ninja in the Village is good enough to be called a special Genin.

"Yes Kiba, Ash here must have shown the Third Hokage some of his Jutsu's that may have been up to the skill level needed for that rank." Kurenai explained againas Kiba nodded and then heard Akamaru whimper in a nervous tone making Kiba concern.

"Hey what is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked to his partner.

Akamaru barked a few times as Kiba's eyes widened as he understood what the dog was saying.

"What, you must be kidding me Akamaru!" Kiba said shocked as everyone wanted to know what Akamaru said.

"If you can understand him, then what did he say?" Ash asked as he needed to know if their was something wrong with his dog and wanted to help.

"Akamaru said he smelled something strange coming from your chakra, as if it wasn't chakra at all." Kiba told as Ash's eyes widened at that as this dog can tell that Ash didn't have chakra, if it could do that did how is he going to explain this.

"Hold on let me see." Hinata said as Ash saw her eyes grow vains around her eyes and she gasped at what she saw.

She tried to see his Chakra coils but all she could see was nothing but a well of massive red energy going through out his whole body, it was so think that if he did have Chakra coils, she was sure as hell couldn't see them.

Ash didn't know what she was doing but he had a feeling she was somehow looking at his power and thought she was scare of what she saw.

Kurenai Sensei saw Hinata having some discomfort and decided that this was a good time to leave before things got worse.

"Okay Ash, I have to take my team to the training field for some training, come on you three lets go." Kurenai said as Hinata turned off her Byakugan and the whole team walked away with Ash watching.

When they were far away enough, Kurenai questioned Hinata on what she saw.

"Hinata what was it you saw that made you look so trouble?' Kurenai questioned as she needed to know if this Ash character chakra wasn't dangerous.

"I don't know, I tried to look at his chakra but all I saw was a well of red energy, if his coils were under that energy it was too think for me to see through." Hinata told wondering what that power was since it didn't look like normal chakra she had seen before.

Shino spoke up.

"I planted one my bugs on him before when he wasn't looking Kurenai Sensei, my bug tried to suck out some of his chakra but it was instantly burned to death when the chakra came in contact." Shino said in his monotone voice as he was a little down knowing he lost one of his bugs.

Kiba spoke up last.

"Also Kurenai Sensei, The other thing he picked up on his scent was that he smelled like a Dragon." Kiba said as the other three looked shocked at this and Akamaru whimper again.

Kurenai rubbed her forehead and thought about this.

"I need to talk about this to the Third Hokage later on." Kurenai said as they continued on to the training field.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zenotai123 here.**

 **Well team eight seems to be on to Ash seeing how his power is different.**

 **Will Ash's secret of power be reveal?**

 **If it does, will be the people try to bend Ash and Paul and the Pokemon to their will?**

 **You'll have to find out next time on Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and be sure to leave some reviews.**

 **See you later and be well my friends. ;)**


	14. Chunin exams draws closer

**I do not Pokemon or Naruto in any way and I never will so get on with the reading.**

( _Tome: Heroes don't ask questions_ )

{Once _an innocent boy, seeking a true friend_ }

{Found _more than he asked for, now, fearing his own end._ }

{I _am tellin' you that_ }

{This _young man has left us, leaving a mere shell._ }

{In _his place a hero at the edge of heaven or hell._ }

 _{Now the rules are written out on this stone wall._ }

{All _the trials by fire, put me at their beck 'n call._ }

{ _I am tellin' you that-_ }

{ _Fears and paranoia must be discarded._ }

{ _Heroes don't ask questions, this game isn't for the faint-of-hearted_ }

{My _skeletons have escaped my closet and they're out to let you know._ }

{ _SO be aware, and beware the oncoming answers to truths we never sought but we simply had to know_ }

( _Tome:Heroes don't ask questions end_ )

While Ash was walking around trying to figure out had to master the Zen state, Paul was walking around the village trying to find Sasuke as he remembered that he told him that he would fight him again to see if he would train the uchiha if he impressed him enough.

"Now where could the Uchiha be, I just want to get this over with as fast as possible?" Paul questions to himself as he uses his energy sensing ability to track down Sasuke.

After a moment of searching he got a hold of Sasuke's energy and started walking towards it.

"Well I found him, let's see if he's really all that worth it." Paul said to himself as he walks towards the training field where he sensed the two odd ninjas he saw before and wished he could forget it.

After walking out of the village and walking towards the training field, Paul saw Sasuke shooting fire balls from his mouth and aiming them at the water.

"So are we gonna do this little spar or are you go to shoot more of those firecrackers into it's number 1 enemy?" Paul questioned as Sasuke looked at him and grins as Paul wore a bored expression.

"We'll see if your still talking like that after I beat you into the ground and you'll teach me those techniques you used on Zabuza." Sasuke said as knowing he could use those techniques in Itachi and kill him.

"So you remember what i said right, if you can't impress me in this fight then you can forget about me training you right." Paul said as Sasuke nodded and Paul saw a power hungry look in his eyes and wondered what was going to this guys head.

"Of course I do, now let's get this over with, when i win and you train me in those techniques, I'll be able to compete in the upcoming Chunin exams and gain the rank of Chunin." Sasuke said as Paul raise an eyebrow at that wondering what the Chunin exams was.

"Chunin exams, what is that?" Paul asked as Sasuke looked him in the eye.

"It's what decides if a genin is ready for a higher ranking in the ninja corps, and I'' be sure to enter with Kakashi sensei tells us." Sasuke said as Paul had a thoughtful look on his face.

" _Hmm sounds interesting but it's not for me, we're only ninja of this village now until we find our way back home_." Paul thought as he ducked under one of Sasuke's kicks and jumped back.

"Alright let's fight already and get this over with so I can back to doing other things." Paul told as Sasuke got ready.

"Fine!" Sasuke said as he charged forward and punched and kicked at Paul who dodged them with ease and had looked bored already.

" _Oh god this is so boring, why did I agree to this, i should end this now just to clear the air and get back to sleep or something_." Paul thought as he kicked Sasuke in the gut making him spit up saliva.

Sasuke held his stomach and glare Paul for that hit.

"Is this the best you can you can, what happened to all that bravado in wave country, now come on don't disappoint me." Paul said bored as Sasuke got up looking really angry.

Paul then saw Sasuke's eyes turn red and saw that it was the Sharingan.

"Oh well would you look at this, you've awakened your Sharingan, so maybe now we'll be able keep this interesting." Paul said as Sasuke went through some hand signs.

" **Fire style: Fireball jutsu**!" Sasuke called out as he blow the fireball out of his mouth as Paul has seen this before and shot his Dragon Spear at it like last and and waited for the same result from last time.

And he was right as the Dragon Spear stopped the fireball and shurikens were in it's place headed for Paul as he vanished from thin air.

"Where did he go?" Sasuke said as he looked around for Paul his sharingan also being unable to find him.

"Right here." Paul's voice spoke behind him as he turned only to have a fist to punch him into his face making him cover his face.

"And here." Another voice said as Sasuke was kicked from behind and knocked down.

He got up and looked behind him to see another Paul smirking down on him.

"What the hell, why are there two of you?" Sasuke questioned wondering if Paul learned the clone technique in his stay here.

"It's one of my techniques, **Dragon Duplication** , surprised you should be man fighting really was a waste of time, I can't believe i wasted my time with this, forget it, you really ain't worth my time after all, I'm leaving." Paul told as his Duplicate disappeared and he started walking away.

Sasuke was fuming about losing to Paul and getting a teacher, he would never to be able to kill him at this rate.

Sasuke got and dashed towards Paul with his Sharingan blazing.

"COME BACK AND FACE ME!" Sasuke roared as he jumped at Paul's turned figure and kicked at him only for Paul to vanish again.

Sasuke was about to look for him only to feel pain explode in his stomach as Paul's fist was there.

Sasuke couldn't say anything as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"This was a complete waste of my time, i should have spent my time training instead of doing this, i swear to god, I'm leaving." Paul said as he walked away leaving an unconscious Uchiha on the ground.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash was walking around the Village again trying to achieve the state his others versions were talking about then he suddenly feels Sasuke's energy drop near Paul's and wondered what Sasuke did to piss off Paul.

"Well whatever he did it's not my problem." Ash said trying to clear his thoughts again forgetting a few more people in his thoughts as he walked through the Village.

Ash was wondering from their world had even realized they were gone, Ash was sure his Mom did and was freaking out and searching for him.

when his mom worried about him, she'll be sure to try and track him down, she doesn't know where he is but knowing her she'll find a way.

He kept walking after that.

After a few minutes of walking again he saw Paul up ahead.

"Hey Paul!" Ash yelled up ahead as Paul looked towards him with a blank expression.

"What do you want?" Paul said with an irritated tone.

"I sensed you and Sasuke's power earlier, what happened?" Ash asked to Paul wanting to know what happened.

"Well remember when i said i would train the Uchiha if he managed to impressed in a fight." Paul told to the raven haired boy.

"Yea."

"Well he wasn't as good as i thought, so he won't be getting any training from me anytime soon." Paul told as he wouldn't train the Uchina now that this was over and done with.

"Well i guess he lost because he had gotten cocky right?" Ash asked as Paul nodded.

"Yes he did, just because he was an Uchiha made he think he was the best, how'd he survived this long is beyond me." Paul said as he wanted to go home and not deal with this madness any longer then he had to.

"I don't know but nobody should be this cocky like Sasuke is, by the way where is he?" Ash asked wondering what Paul did to him.

"He's unconscious at the training field." Paul told then walked away leaving Ash by himself.

"Okay not gonna question you since you most likely won't give me an answer, i wonder what Naruto is doing right now, probably training right now.

 _(Scene change)_

After getting his ramen, Naruto was walking around the Village when he heard something following behind him.

He looked to see some kind of box designed to look like a rock of some kind.

The box stopped moving as so as he knew Naruto was looking at it.

Naruto turned back around and started walking again and heard the box following him again and stopped and so did the box.

The cycle repeated for a few minutes until Naruto got annoyed and turned and pointed at the box.

"Okay that's it Konohamaru, get out of their right now and tell me what you want!" Naruto told finally fed up with this.

"Aw so you do know it's me, as expected from my rival." Konohamaru's voice said as the box glowed and exploded as three people coughed from the smoke.

"I told you we used too much powder." A voice of a young girl said.

"Sorry!" Another voice of a young boy said as the smoke cleared up.

Naruto saw the three kids in poses.

"I'm Konohamaru, the number one shinobi." Konohamaru said as he had spiky brown hair and wore clothing consists of grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it and he has worn a long blue scarf for most of his life and goggles.

"I'm Moegi, the prettiest Kunoichi." Moegi told as She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails and wore a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals and goggles.

"I'm Udon, the smartest Shinobi in the world." Udon said as he has short brown hair and dark eyes and wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals and a pair of goggles.

"And we're the Konohamaru ninja squad!" All three kids said as Naruto looked on bored at the display.

"What do you three want, I'm busy?" Naruto questioned as the three got off pose and walked up to Naruto.

"You promised that you would play ninja with us remember Naruto?" Konohamaru said as Moegi and Udon nodded their heads.

Naruto remembered earlier on in the village and promised that he would play with them.

"Alright then if that's what you want." Naruto said as another voice pop into the conversation.

"Play ninja, are you kidding me Naruto." Sakura said as she walks toward the four.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said as Konohamaru looked at Sakura then back to Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Naruto, is this girl your you-know?" Konohamaru said wigging his pinkie finger.

"No Konohamaru, she's just a friend." Naruto said remembering that Sakura may have a thing for Ash now.

"Well good because you can do way better, I mean look at her forehead, it's so big and wide." Konohamaru said turning to look at Sakura only to become scared seeing the look on her face making him want to run.

Naruto saw the look Sakura's face and turned to the three small kids.

"Guys if you value your life, you'll run." Naruto said as they did just that.

"GET BACK HERE! Sakura yelled as Naruto followed close behind to make sure didn't kill them.

* * *

 **Hey there guys zenotai123 here, and with another update for this story.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I'll been busy.**

 **Well Paul gave Sasuke a lesson he won't forget.**

 **Naruto is trying to make sure Sakura doesn't kill Konohamaru and his friends.**

 **And what's the info about the chunin exams coming up.**

 **You'll have to find out on the chapter of Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **P.S also I'm maybe thinking of starting a new Pokemon/Digimon fanfiction with Ash getting his own Fusion Loader.**

 **If you guys want me to do this, just leave it in the review.**

 **Also two questions about Digimon, 1: what is your favorite Digimon, it can be from any season, and 2: what do you think of Gumdramon, Tagiru's partner from Digimon Hunters.**

 **Well guys their's the question's leave your answer with your review.**

 **So leave your review and enjoy the chapter.**

 **So see you later my friends. ;)**


	15. Sand ninja and concentration

**I do not Pokemon or Naruto in any way and I never will so get on with the reading.**

( _Tome: Heroes don't ask questions_ )

{Once _an innocent boy, seeking a true friend_ }

{Found _more than he asked for, now, fearing his own end._ }

{I _am tellin' you that_ }

{This _young man has left us, leaving a mere shell._ }

{In _his place a hero at the edge of heaven or hell._ }

 _{Now the rules are written out on this stone wall._ }

{All _the trials by fire, put me at their beck 'n call._ }

{ _I am tellin' you that-_ }

{ _Fears and paranoia must be discarded._ }

{ _Heroes don't ask questions, this game isn't for the faint-of-hearted_ }

{My _skeletons have escaped my closet and they're out to let you know._ }

{ _SO be aware, and beware the oncoming answers to truths we never sought but we simply had to know_ }

( _Tome:Heroes don't ask questions end_ )

Konohamaru and his friends were still running from Sakura's wrath as Naruto chased them to get her to stop.

He turned left only to bump into somebody and fell on his butt.

He was then put by said somebody.

This person was wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead.

"Hey watch were you're going kid." The make-up wearing boy sneered as Konohamaru looked at him as Sakura and Naruto caught up.

"I didn't do anything make up boy?" Konohamaru told as the boy growled.

"That's it kid, you're going to get it now." The make up boy as a girl with has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. Her outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

"Kankuro, stop, he might be near." The girl told as she tried to stop her brother.

"Butt out Temari, this brat had it coming." Kankuro told as he pulled his fist back only for it to go back even farther making him drop Konohamaru and falling backwards.

Kankuro sat up to see that Naruto had somehow got behind him and knocked him down.

"You shouldn't be hitting little kids, this one is the Hokage's grandson, i hoped that you'd know that right." Naruto told as Kankuro's faced paled and Temari was angry at Kankuro for almost getting them into huge trouble.

"Kankuro, this is exactly what I was talking about you idiot." Temari told as Naruto rubbed his nosed and smirked.

"You should listen to your teammate, also I know your there Sasuke, and look out for the guy behind you getting off a lot of killing intent." Naruto said as Temari's and Kankuro's eyes widened as they looked to see Sasuke and red headed boy standing on a tree branch upside down.

He wears a black body suit with an open neck, t-shirt-like sleeves, and almost full-length leggings. With this, he wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips. He has a wide leather band from his left shoulder to his right hip with which he carries his sand gourd and around which he wraps his forehead protector.

He disappears in a twister of sand and reappears in front Kankuro and stared at him with cold eyes.

"Kankuro, your a disgrace to our village." The red head boy stated as Kankuro looked scared.

"But Gaara, they started it." Kankuro told but went unconvinced as Gaara interrupted.

"Shut up or I'll kill you, I sorry for my teammates attitude." Gaara said in a emotionless tone that sent shivers up all the ninjas spines even Sasuke's.

"Don't worry about it, just keep you teammate under control and maybe the Hokage won't have a problem with it." Naruto told as the three started to walk away.

Sakura asked them what village they were from and why they were here.

Temari stated they were Sand Ninjas and that they were here for the upcoming Chunin Exams.

Sasuke jumps down from the branch and calls out to them.

"Hey you." Sasuke calls as they stopped and Temari turns around and responds.

"Who me?" Temari asked as Sasuke shook his head and points to Gaara.

"No the guy with the Gourd on his back." Sasuke said as Temari deflates at that and Gaara turned and faced him.

"I am Gaara of the sand and who are you?" Gaara asked monotonously.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated as Gaara looked at him and then turned to Naruto.

"And you?" Gaara asked to the Blonde haired Shinobi who just grinned at being called out.

"Naruto Uzumaki, The future Hokage of the hidden leaf." Naruto told as Gaara nodded and said he would remember their names at the Chunin Exams and then left.

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon all ran up to the Naruto with Stars in their eyes wondering when their boss got so good.

"Thanks boss that was so cool of you, I knew you were the best!" Konohamaru told as in amazed tone.

"Thank you for saving Konohamaru Naruto, you really are the greatest!" Moegi also tone in a amazed tone.

"Yea that's right Naruto thanks a lots!" Udon told also in amazed tone as Naruto blushed from the praise he was getting and Sasuke fumed at the praise he was getting.

" _How did the dope get so good so quickly, did Ash teach him to do that, I must get them to teach me the techniques they know, it's the only way I'll ever be able to kill him!_ " Sasuke thought in rage as if the dope can become stronger then him then he has to work harder if he ever wants to achieve his goal.

 _(Scene change)_

Hiruzen and the Jonin of the Village were in a meeting involving the Chunin exams and Kakashi and other Jonins had in enter their squads in already like two others with Kakashi and Kurenai.

One was named Asuma who was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

The other was named Might Guy and he has a shiny bowl style hair cut and remarkably thick eyebrows and wears He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard Konoha flak jacket, which he normally leaves unzipped. His red forehead protector is worn around his waist like a belt.

"Well this years Chunin exams should be an interesting one with the Ninja from different Villages coming in the Village." Asuma told as Hiruzen nodded at Asuma words agreeing with him.

"Yes it certainly will, you all are dismissed." Hiruzen told as all the Jonins left the rooftop except for Kurenai who needed to ask Hiruzen something important.

"Lord Third, I have some concerns about somethings." Kurenai told as Hiruzen wondered what she meant by that and hoped that it wasn't any trouble.

"What would be these concerns be then Kurenai?" Hiruzen questioned wondering what these concerns be then.

"Well Earlier, me and my team bumped into a unfamiliar ninja in the village, he was a young Raven haired boy wearing an outfit that was unfamiliar and for some reason when Kiba and Akamaru caught his scent, they told me that he smelled like a Dragon, do you know what this is about?" Kurenai told as Hiruzen knew who Kurenai was talking about and calmed her down.

"Don't worry about him Kurenai, he's a new Ninja along with his friend and his summoning animals were transfer here from another village, i have yet to place them on a team so don't worry about them, leave it all to me." Hiruzen reassured as Kurenai thought for a moment before nodding and leaving the rooftop and leaving Hiruzen to think for himself.

"I hope Ash and his friends are doing alright, I really have to place them on a team soon so things doesn't become complicated." Hiruzen said to himself as he looked out to the village.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash was sitting in the apartment meditating as Greninja was doing the same and Pikachu was on Naruto's shoulder (Who came back a while ago after meeting the sand siblings) as he was making Ramen to eat.

"Man I can't wait for this Ramen to be done, you want some Pikachu?" Naruto asked as Pikachu nodded knowing that he could eat.

Ash was still trying to put everyone aside and only had a few people left to forget, even though it would very painful to him.

He still didn't know why he had to put everyone he's ever known aside in order to get the strength to survive and get out of this crazy world and back to their own.

The only people he had left to forget was, Pikachu, His mom, Mr Mine and professor Oak, he had to put them aside for now and he could bring them back into his head when he gains the strength needed and that would all she worth.

He was trying to push them aside but was really hard since they were the closest people and Pokemon to him and and pushing them to the side of his mind was a good thing if meant forgetting them but he had to do it in order to get the power needed.

" _Maybe getting something to eat will calm me down when doing this_." Ash thought as he opened his eyes and got up and walked next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto mind putting some Ramen on for me too?" Ash asked to the blonde Shinobi who nodded and put up another cup of Ramen.

"Alright Ash, what were you meditating about over there anyway?" Naruto asked as he was wondering if Ash was busy and was okay to help him with some training for the Chunin exams.

Ash thought he should keep what he was doing for now a surprise to him when the time comes, he wants to surprise Naruto and the other his new strength when he gets it.

A few minutes later the ramen was done and Ash, Naruto and Pikachu was sitting down eating the ramen, enjoying the taste and finishing them quickly.

Ash signed and put the bowl in the sink and walked to the door and opened it and turned to Naruto and Pikachu.

"I'm going for another walk Naruto, I'll be back later." Ash said as he looked at Pikachu who jumped off Naruto's shoulder and jumped to Ash's saying he wanted to go with him.

"Alright see you back here when your done." Naruto said making more bowls of Ramen to eat himself as Ash and Pikachu walked out the door.

The only thing Naruto noticed after they left was that Greninja was gone as well.

"Greninja is one sneaking Pokemon, that's for sure." Naruto told as he made 10 more bowls of Ramen.

 _(Scene change)_

Gaara was on top of one of the Buildings hearing Voices inside of his head.

"Yes Mother, soon I will find the perfect opponent who's blood will be good to you, I promise you, that opponent will prove my existence to everyone." Gaara told as he vanished in his sand.

* * *

 **Hey guys what's up Zenotai123 here with an update from a fanfiction that hasn't been updated in a while.**

 **Sorry if the chapter wasn't very long.**

 **I am trying to get my mojo for this story back.**

 **But anyway, Who are these Sand ninjas?**

 **What do they hope to achieve in the Chunin exams?**

 **Will Ash ever be able to push everyone aside?**

 **You'll have to find out on the next chapter of Dragon Shinobi's.**

 **Alright guys that all for today.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave some reviews if you want.**

 **See you later my friends and have a great day and keep up with the reading my friends. ;)**


	16. power suppressed and Exams begins

**I do not Pokemon or Naruto in any way and I never will so get on with the reading.**

( _Tome: Heroes don't ask questions_ )

{Once _an innocent boy, seeking a true friend_ }

{Found _more than he asked for, now, fearing his own end._ }

{I _am tellin' you that_ }

{This _young man has left us, leaving a mere shell._ }

{In _his place a hero at the edge of heaven or hell._ }

 _{Now the rules are written out on this stone wall._ }

{All _the trials by fire, put me at their beck 'n call._ }

{ _I am tellin' you that-_ }

{ _Fears and paranoia must be discarded._ }

{ _Heroes don't ask questions, this game isn't for the faint-of-hearted_ }

{My _skeletons have escaped my closet and they're out to let you know._ }

{ _SO be aware, and beware the oncoming answers to truths we never sought but we simply had to know_ }

( _Tome:Heroes don't ask questions end_ )

Paul was walking around, hearing more and more about these Chunin Exams, but wasn't really thinking much about them.

"These Chunin's, I don't see what's so special about them." Paul stated as he started heading to the Training field.

A few minutes later, Paul made it to the training field and looked around to see if any one was around and saw no one.

"I haven't been any to let loose in this place, I really hope we get home soon, I have to train my Pokemon for the next league coming up." Paul said to himself as he started to raise his power and felt it flowing through.

"Yeah, good, now I can let loose some of the stress that I have been holding since I got here and GAH!" Paul groaned as he felt a some kind of wall within him, some kind of block, some kind of restriction.

He suddenly felt his chest burning for some reason.

"Why does my chest feel like it's on fire?" Paul questioned as he zipped open his jacket and lifted his shirt to see some kind of ink on his chest and see it pulsing.

"What is this and is it the reason why i feel like something's in the way of my power?" Paul questioned wondering what this is, and he suddenly remembers the seals the Hokage used in his office and comes to a realization.

"Is this some kind of seal!" Paul said in shock as he thought this seal was suppressing his strength somehow.

Paul stopped powering up and the seal disappeared making Paul think for a moment.

This seal was stopping him from unleashing too much power, does that mean Ash has one as well implanted in him as well?

"This is annoying, let me try this one more time." Paul said as he started powering up again and felt the seal burning again and tried to push his power further.

The further Paul pushed his power the more the seal seemed to burn and it was started to become really painful for Paul.

Paul stopped when he got to the point that it felt like his whole body was on fire and stopped powering up and fell down on his hands and knees.

"I swear fighting in this world is going to be impossible if I have this seal, maybe the Hokage knows something about the seal on me." Paul said as he got up, a little bit tired but stood up and walked back to the village.

A few minutes later again, Paul was heading to the Hokage tower and was close when he sensed something very disturbing for moment.

"What, what is this feeling I'm sensing, it feels so bloodthirsty!" Paul said looking around and looked up and saw a red headed kid up on a tree branch looking down on him.

Paul wondered who this guy was because he was giving him a blank stare that made him actually feel scared.

The red headed guy vanished in a spiral of sand and Paul realized that he was holding on a breath and exhaled.

"Who was that guy and what was that feeling I was getting off of him?" Paul questioned to himself as he continued walking to the Hokage Tower.

 _(Scene change)_

Ash was out again and walking around with Pikachu on his shoulder and was thinking about this world and the way they do things with the killing and all.

"Pika pika(You okay Ash)?" Pikachu asked to his best friend who looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine pal, after we get home, I'll cut off fighting for a while to get my head straighten out, all the killing that goes through this world, it's kinda of sickening don't you think?" Ash asked to the mouse Pokemon.

"Pika(That's true)." Pika asked still a little bit surprised that Ash was going to stop fighting for a while and take things easy after getting home.

"Also I think I've figured out why we haven't won any of the leagues yet." Ash stated as Pikachu looked at him.

"Pika pika chi(Really, why's that Ash)?" Pikachu asked as Ash signed and explained.

"Well remember, I use lots of members of the team from the other regions, I use them so they won't feel left out of the action, but after a while of thinking it hit me, the reasons were because we leave the teams back at Professor Oak's lab." Ash expalined as Pikachu looked confused at that.

"Pika Pika(What do you mean by that Ash)?" Pikachu asked confused wondering what he meant by that.

"Well from what Professor Oak told me, ever since the teams get sent back there, they just relax and enjoy themselves, they don't train, except for some of the Pokemon, I'm pretty sure you can name some of the Pokemon that do train while we're gone." Ash explained as Pikachu nodded at that knowing how much sense Ash was talking.

"Pika pika chu(That is true Ash)." Pikachu agreed as Ash kept walking and looked up to see that he ended up in front of the Hokage Mansion.

"Pika(Look Ash)." Pikachu told as Ash turned and saw Paul walking towards the Hokage mansion.

"Hey Paul what's up?" Ash asked to his rival who walked passed him.

"Follow me Ketchum, we have to talk to the Hokage about something important." Paul stated bluntly as Ash and Pikachu blinked at that and followed Paul inside the building.

 _(Scene change)_

Hiruzen was once again going through his most hated enemy paperwork and signed knowing that his paperwork multiplied like rabbits when he turns away from it for even one minute.

"Oh I wish something would happen so i can stop with this damn paperwork." Hiruzen wish and as if God was listening, he heard knocking at the door.

" _(_ _Oh thank you god)_ , come in." Hiruzen said as the door opened revealing Ash, Pikachu and Paul.

"Oh hello you three, what can I do for you?" Hiruzen asked as he waved his hand making all the Ninja hidden in the office leave.

"I need to talk to you about a seal that was somehow put on me." Paul stated as Ash and Pikachu looked at Paul wondering what seal he was talking about and Hiruzen was wondering the same thing.

"What seal are you taalking about Paul?" Ash asked to him as Hiruzen stood up from his chair.

"Yes Paul, what seal do you mean that was placed on you?" Hiruzen questioned as Paul signed and turned to Ash.

"Raise your power as high as you can." Paul stated as Ash and Pikachu blinked at that.

"Why would I do that for?" Ash asked as Paul rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Just do it and you'll understand why." Paul said as Hiruzen wondered what Paul was Planning in doing this.

"Okay then." Ash told as he started raising his power and brought it as far as he can.

"Keep raising it until you feel it." Paul said as Ash looked a little confused by that.

"Huh feel wha-Ow, what was that!?" Ash questioned as Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder when he yelled.

"Look under your shirt and you'll know." Paul said as Ash lifted up his jacket and shirt and saw a seal on his chest that was the same as Paul's and saw it glowing.

"What is this, is this the seal you were talking about before Paul?" Ash asked to his rival who nodded.

"Yea, when I went to test my skills and relieve some stress in the training field but when I powered up that seal appeared and burned me like it did you a moment ago." Paul explained as Hiruzen walked up to Ash and looked at the seal carefully.

"By the way the design looks, it seems to be some sort of suppression seal, one that seem to force you to hold back your power a great deal and it will burn whenever you try to push past it." Hiruzen explained as Ash and Paul were stumped knowing that they had their powers suppressed and that was a problem since they needed all the power they could get to survive in this world.

"Yeah, when I tried pushing past it, the seal would only burn much worse then before, we have to find someway to break it or else we won't be able to unleash our full power when we need it." Paul stated as Ash nodded and powered down and the seal disappeared for now.

"I have a feeling the seals on the both of you will disappear after a while but be careful out there." Hiruzen stated as both Ash and Paul nodded.

"Alright, also when are these so called Chunin Exams starting since I keep hearing about them?" Paul questioned to Hiruzen who gained a serious look on his face.

"Well they begin in one month but since you two are from another world and are placed as special Genin, you two will not be taking part of them, I am sorry but it is my decision." Hiruzen stated as Ash and Paul nodded since they had bigger things to worry about then the Chunin Exams.

"So what do we do for the rest of the month then?" Paul asked as Hiruzen and Ash and Pikachu started to think about that.

"Well I can go and help Naruto with Naruto since he's getting into it with the Shadow Clones." Ash stated as Hiruzen looked at him for that statement.

"Oh Naruto's been training hard I guess?" Hiruzen asked as Ash nodded.

"Yea, he's been using the shadow clones to get stronger real quick, if he keeps it up the way he's been doing already, he'll be ready for these Chunin exams in no time." Ash said as he kept sensing Naruto getting stronger every time he saw him.

"The shadow clones, ah yes, with chakra reserves like Naruto's, he will bring out the full potential of that Jutsu to it's fullest." Hiruzen stated as he was about to dismiss the three only for the door to fly open, revealing Naruto in some new clothes that were blue. **(Minato's jonin clothes without the Jonin vest, Naruto a mini Minato)**

"Hey man, I want to talk to you, oh were talking about something?" Naruto asked feeling embarrassed at interrupting something that was probably important as Hiruzen smiled and walked over to Naruto and patted his head.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, what is it that you need?" Hiruzen asked to the hyperactive ninja himself as Naruto remembered what he needed here.

"Oh yeah, I came to see if you had any Jutsu's I can learn, any good ones?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen thought about it for a moment.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any jutsu's for you right now." Hiruzen said as Naruto felt a little bit down but brighten up again.

"Well that's okay, I'll just keep using the Shadow clones for Training for now." Naruto stated as Hiruzen smiled at naruto taking his training so seriously.

"Good Naruto, just keep it up and you'll take this hat from me in no time." Hiruzen said as Naruto grinned and then realized something.

"Hey old man, if the shadow clones can transfer info to the original's head, why don't you use them to do your paperwork." Naruto stated as Hiruzen stood quiet and walked to his desk, opened his desk and pulled out a piece of paper that said "Slam head here" and had a bull's eye on it and set it on the desk and started repeatedly slamming his head on it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Hiruzen repeated as everyone in the room sweatdropped seeing this.

"You okay old man?" Naruto asked as Hiruzen looked up.

"Yes Naruto I'm fine, but we're out of time, just leave and continue your training as the Chunin exams coming up, Ash and Paul, do you mind helping Naruto and the others train?" Hiruzen asked as they nodded, Paul a little reluctant but nodded none the least and they walked out.

Hiruzen created three shadow clones and started on the paperwork again and leaded back on his chair.

" _You will never beat me again paperwork, hahahahah_!" Hiruzen thought and grinned at finally beating paperwork and started to think of a way to thank Naruto for this.

 _(One month later)_

The month went by quickly as Ash helped Naruto and Sakura with training, Naruto already surpassing everything thrown at him, and surpassing Ash and Paul all the way since he asked Hiruzen for some gravity seals to use and it really did help a lot in training.

Sakura was getting stronger as well since Ash was helping her and was really enjoying the help since she was taking her job as a Kunoichi seriously.

Sasgay- I mean Sasuke didn't want anything to do with the group and went to train himself.

Ash and Paul trained as well, making some bits of the seals on them loosen up making them able to use more of their pwoer.

Naruto stepped out of his Apartment looking at the sky determined as Ash and Paul joined him.

"Alright let's do this!" Naruto said as he started to walked towards the academy.

The Chunin exams has finally began.

* * *

 **Hey guys Zenotai123 here with another Update.**

 **Well the Chunin exams are finally here.**

 **But are Naruto and the others ready for it?**

 **Will they handle what's to come in it?**

 **You'll have to find out next time of Dragon Shinobi's!**

 **Well that seems to be it for now.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and leave reviews.**

 **See you later my friends and have a great time reading, see you later. ;)**


End file.
